La Corde Raide
by Asuka Kureru
Summary: yaoi, 1x2x5 Suite d'Equilibre. Duo a maintenant deux petits amis. Ca veut pas dire que Wufei et Heero sont entièrement okay l'un avec l'autre. TRADUCTION EN PAUSE INDEFINIE, recherche traducteur
1. Default Chapter

****

La Corde Raide – Chapitre 01

Auteur: Asuka Kureru (asukasama@ifrance.com**)**

Site: 

****

Série: Gundam Wing 

Avertissements: Yaoi, romance, sap, triangle amoureux, ménage à trois, de lime jusqu'à lemon presque complet, chaipas encore; le POV change de perso à perso. 

Couple (trio?) : 1+**2**+**5, 1**x**2**x**5**x**2**x**1 et diverses combinaisons ^__^ **

Disclaimer: Ils partagent bien, eux, on peut pas faire pareil? ;_;

A propos, ce fic commence le matin après Equilibre. Lisez-le encore une fois ou vous allez vous sentir paumés, les enfants. 

****

+ -- changement de point de vue ou petite pause 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **-- longue pause, changement de scène**

Merci aux copines du forum d'Oniryu pour les correction et les encouragements ^__^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C'était la première fois de sa vie que Wufei se sentait si bien au réveil. Le matelas avait beau être bien trop doux par endroits et plus dur et étrangement bosselé en d'autres, il était toujours au chaud et confortable, et ne s'était jamais senti plus... câliné, bercé, plus entouré que ce qu'il sentait maintenant. Il voulait ne jamais se réveiller, ne jamais avoir à quitter le cocon.

C'était une sensation agréable, comme s'il était accepté, protégé, aimé... mais son clan était mort depuis longtemps déjà et sa femme était morte depuis bien plus longtemps. Même s'il n'avait de toute manière jamais ressenti ça avec elle, il n'avait jamais officiellement partagé un lit avec Meiran, ils avaient été censés être trop jeunes, et son clan n'avait jamais été très porté sur les preuves d'affection physiques. Il n'avait plus personne, personne pour le faire se sentir en sécurité comme ça, en sécurité et aimé. C'était une sensation agréable, mais ça ne durerait pas. Ca ne durait jamais.

Quelqu'un était en train de le regarder. L'instinct l'emporta, et il se réveilla, ouvrant ses yeux et se préparant à sauter sur l'observateur, regrettant vaguement le rêve tout en l'ayant déjà oublié.

Il y avait une paire d'yeux, magnifiques, intenses, passionnés, carrément brillants, qui le fixaient jusqu'au fond des siens. Un mélange totalement frappant d'étroites bandes et de taches qui variaient d'un doux bleu clair à un pourpre-violet. Un cercle violet plus sombre autour des iris faisait ressortir l'intérieur des yeux encore plus, surtout entre ça et les petits points noirs au milieu. Il avait toujours cru que ces yeux étaient en quelque sorte mauve, la couleur d'un ciel d'été juste avant que la nuit ne commence à tomber, mais en fait, ils n'étaient même pas de cette couleur déjà unique. On pouvait le voir, quand on était assez près. Ils en avaient l'air parce que, sur le fond bleu pur des iris, couraient des lignes de violet intense, et à une certaine distance on aurait juste dit qu'elles se fondaient. Mais une fois plus près, il était facile de voir toutes les nuances, l'apparence unique... 

Les yeux se plissèrent quelque peu, comme s'ils étaient en train de lui sourire....

Ils lui souriaient. DUO lui souriait.

Duo était étalé sur le ventre de Wufei, un bras sur son torse, sa tresse échevelée dégringolant par-dessus son épaule pour tomber sur le cou du chinois et glisser le long de sa gorge, suivant la jonction entre son cou et ses épaules. Et il lui souriait, chaudement, affectueusement, intimement, merveilleusement heureux. La manière dont Wufei avait toujours imaginé qu'il devait regarder Heero quand ils étaient seuls. Dieux, ce devait être un rêve. Obligatoirement. Duo était son meilleur ami, Wufei aurait dormi sur le sol peu importe l'endroit où ils auraient dû aller en mission si cela voulait dire qu'il risquerait, en dormant dans le même lit, de s'embarrasser en réagissant de la manière dont il rêvait en secret et de perdre l'amitié de Duo... Duo était amoureux de Heero, et Heero...

...était en train de cligner des yeux d'un air endormi depuis l'autre côté de Duo, enfoui sous la couverture que ce dernier avait repoussé quand il avait rampé sur Wufei.

Oh. 

Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander quel genre de rêve cela pouvait être avant que Duo, sans aucun avertissement, ne décide de performer une amygdalectomie par voie orale sur lui.

Définitivement pas un rêve. Trop agréable pour être un rêve. Trop réel pour être un rêve. 

Et il n'avait certainement jamais rêvé que Heero soit là aussi dans toutes les fois où il avait imaginé être avec Duo. Pas de cette manière-là en tout cas, plutôt de la manière petit-ami-officiel-cassant-la-gueule-du-salaud-de-voleur-et-puis-partant-avec-un-Duo-rigolard-qui-ne-l'avait-jamais-vraiment-désiré-de-toute-manière. Mais qu'il se contente de les regarder pendant qu'ils se faisaient un câlin... Pas moyen, trop tordu. 

Duo le relâcha et eut un petit rire, lançant un grand sourire à Heero, qui lui rendit un tout petit sourire moqueur et se redressa, posant sa joue sur son poing pour mieux voir la scène. 

Avant que Wufei puisse comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire, Duo l'avait laissé pour sauter sur Heero avec un cri de guerre qu'un Sioux n'aurait pas renié, et l'aplatit contre le matelas, pressant ses lèvres contre celles du japonais. Wufei cligna des yeux. Deux secondes plus tard, la tornade à la natte était en train de lui ramper par-dessus, pour tomber du lit avec un bruit sourd. Avant qu'aucun des asiatiques ne puisse s'inquiéter, il avait bondi sur ses pieds et était en train de courir dans le couloir, hurlant "BANZAIIII!!!" tous les deux pas. 

Heero et Wufei sentirent une goutte de sueur faire son chemin le long de leur tempe. 

+

Heero jeta un coup d'œil à Wufei et étouffa un soupir. Bon sang, c'était si étrange d'être au lit avec lui. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches, trop occupés par leur petite compétition pour prendre vraiment le temps de fraterniser... même s'il avait pris grand plaisir à agacer Wufei, en agissant comme s'il ne remarquait même pas que le niveau des aptitudes, des capacités et des dons de Wufei étaient ne serait-ce que proches des siens, et en ignorant ostensiblement les efforts que Wufei fournissait pour le surpasser. Ils étaient rivaux....

... et maintenant ils étaient dans le même lit, échangeant des petits coups d'œil par-dessus le creux dans le matelas qui marquait la place que le garçon qu'ils aimaient tous les deux avait occupée pas deux minutes avant. 

La lumière du petit matin adoucissait les traits de Wufei, rendait son nez et ses sourcils moins agressifs, changeait ses yeux noirs de sombres profondeurs habitées de violentes forces invisible en une douce et tendre obscurité. 

Il ne voulait pas voir le côté tendre de Chang. Ca rendait ce qui s'était passé entre eux la nuit précédente trop étrange et pourtant trop réel. 

Heero se laissa tomber sur le matelas, un bras jeté en travers de sa figure, espérant que Chang penserait qu'il était seulement en train de se protéger les yeux de la lumière. Il essayait de protéger son esprit de l'étendue de ce qu'il avait fait. 

Oh dieux. C'était une trop grande responsabilité.

La théorie était bonne, celle qui disait qu'il pouvait faire n'importe quoi aussi longtemps qu'il gardait Duo et que Duo était heureux, même le partager avec son rival, qu'aussi longtemps qu'ils essayaient d'agir avec maturité et d'être raisonnables, ce serait ok, mais comment diable cela fonctionnerait-il dans la réalité? Heero avait toujours pris un malin plaisir à faire en sorte que Wufei se sente inférieur et inadéquat, ce qui en théorie était bien pour leur mission parce que son coéquipier se défonçait encore plus pour se surpasser, mais était mauvais pour ce qui était de l'entente entre eux. Quand à Wufei, il prenait grand plaisir à tendre une oreille amicale à Duo quand ce dernier avait besoin de se plaindre de lui, et même s'il ne faisait aucune remarque à voix haute à Heero, il ne cachait absolument pas le fait qu'il savait aussi bien que lui-même ce qui se passait entre lui et son petit ami. 

Ca avait été facile de partager des idéaux avec lui quand il faisait nuit, mais la lumière du jour les rendait... réels, d'une certaine manière. Les transformait d'idées en réalités avec lesquelles ils devaient maintenant vivre. 

Et il tombait régulièrement sur de plus en plus de petits détails ennuyants. Rien de précis pour le moment, juste... des impressions. Quelque peu incertains. Décidément désagréables. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas complètement détruit leur relation, à eux trois. Si ça ne marchait pas... Wufei se retrouverait sans ami. Heero redeviendrait seul, comme avant de le rencontrer, mais sachant cette fois ce qu'il perdait. Et pour Duo ce serait pire encore, perdant un amant et un meilleur ami dans l'histoire.

Il ne pouvait pas tolérer l'idée de faire souffrir Duo ainsi. Il ferait marcher cette relation. Il le ferait. 

"Suis tes sentiments"... Mais bien sûr. Quel sentiment suivre? Il ne sentait que deux choses pour le moment: aimer Duo, et se cacher de Wufei, mort de honte. Pas vraiment compatible... ah, merde. 

Grommelant, il s'assit, jetant un regard à Wufei sous ses cils. Le chinois avait été en train de le regarder, mais détourna le regard dès qu'il vit Heero bouger. Bon sang. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se sentait aussi étrange que lui, réalisa Heero. Est-ce qu'il se demandait s'il fallait revenir sur leur décision aussi? Merde. Comment détendre l'atmosphère entre eux? 

"Tu pense que c'est très intelligent de laisser Duo tout seul dans la cuisine?" demanda-t-il d'une voix indifférente, essayant dur de rester détaché. 

Il grinça des dents en entendant dans sa voix la petite note de tension qui était trop audible pour que Wufei considère sa question comme le badinage que c'était censé être. Génial, il ne pouvait même pas échanger des petits commentaires sans importance avec lui. 

"Probablement pas," répondit Wufei, s'asseyant au bord du lit, lui envoyant un petit sourire sarcastique. 

Heero se demanda s'il avait réellement entendu le soulagement dans la voix de Wufei... Probablement, étant donnée la situation. 

Au diable tout ça. Il n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit comme il faut, pas même être détendu en présence de l'Autre de son Duo. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas communiquer si facilement comme Duo? Pourquoi devait-il se sentir étrange et pas à sa place à chaque fois qu'il essayait de discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre que son amant? Putain de Docteur J! 

Duo le connaissait, connaissait ses blocages, ses petites manies, ses étranges retards sociaux. Duo ne pensait jamais qu'il était étrange, comprenait pourquoi ce n'était pas de sa faute et pourquoi ça ne faisait rien, parce qu'il pouvait le lire comme un livre ouvert et savait ce qu'il voulait dire, ce qu'il ressentait, sous le comportement froid et presque robotique. Et les autres gens, eh bien, il se fichait bien de ce qu'ils pensaient de lui et si son comportement ne leur plaisait pas ils pouvaient aller se faire foutre. 

Mais Wufei... Il était un coéquipier, aussi Heero tenait à ce qu'il soit sûr de ses capacités. Mais Duo accordait de l'importance à ce que Wufei ressentait, et Heero accordait de l'importance aux sentiments de Duo, alors il devait bien se préoccuper de ce que Wufei ressentait aussi. Et ça voulait dire se sentir embarrassé comme il n'avait jamais été quand il pensait à toutes ces petites choses qui le faisaient passer pour quelqu'un d'étrange, d'anormal. 

Heero supposait que même sa manière d'approcher le problème avait été bizarre ... Wufei le lui avait dit d'ailleurs. Et Wufei, même s'il n'avait pas été aussi bizarrement socialisé qu'il l'était, était toujours aussi distant, calme et rationnel que possible pour quelqu'un ayant grandi dans une structure familiale traditionnelle. Si même lui pensait que Heero poussait la logique trop loin ...

Non, c'était une bonne solution. Wufei l'avait acceptée, Duo l'avait acceptée. C'était juste que la plupart des gens étaient trop emmêlés dans de stupides notions de possession de l'être aimé ... ce que Heero trouvait totalement ridicule. L'amour n'était-il pas censé être altruiste ? C'était dans la définition du dictionnaire ... 

Ca marcherait. 

Heero se sortit de sa transe d'un sursaut quand il entendit le chinois pousser la porte pour sortir. Heureusement, il avait regagné son impassibilité quand l'autre se retourna pour lui jeter un regard curieux, se demandant visiblement pourquoi il ne suivait pas. 

Heero sauta hors du lit et le suivit, sa figure sans expression comme toujours, cachant totalement sa tourmente intérieure. Il le ferait marcher. Ils devraient juste ignorer l'étrangeté, elle s'en irait après un moment. Ca marcherait. 

Ca devait marcher. 

+

Wufei jeta un coup d'œil à la figure de son coéquipier et ravala un soupir. Heero avait laissé sa façade d'homme de glace retomber en place... Un signe certain qu'il était en train de se concentrer sur quelque chose et qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de laisser transparaître des indices sur ce que c'était et ce qu'il en ressentait. 

Wufei était sur les nerfs. Il pouvait sentir une démangeaison imaginaire sur son épaule gauche, là où le regard de l'autre garçon était probablement fixé, et il se retenait difficilement de sursauter à chaque craquement du vieux parquet. C'était dur de ne pas courir, pour arriver vers Duo aussi vite que possible, pour que le garçon aux cheveux longs efface l'étrangeté entre eux deux d'un simple sourire. 

C'était dur de croire les souvenirs qu'il avait de la nuit précédente, avant que Duo ne revienne. De Heero se penchant sur lui, lui souriant, si surprenant, si étonnamment beau... de leurs caresses... 

Il sentit le bout de ses oreilles virer au rose. Qu'avaient-ils fait? Il ne pouvait pas croire ses souvenirs. La passion dans le soldat habituellement d'un froid de glace, le mélange délicieux de force et de contrôle provoquant cette réponse passionnée de sa part... le côté joueur, le côté doux, du garçon qui s'était autodétruit sans un mot plutôt que de plier sous la volonté d'OZ... 

Dieux, il avait étreint le petit ami de Duo. Et il était toujours vivant pour en parler. 

.... Il ETAIT le petit ami de Duo lui aussi... maintenant qu'il y pensait. 

"Hey!" s'exclama Heero quand son épaule heurta celle de Wufei. Le chinois venait de ralentir sans avertissement. 

"Désolé, je réfléchissais juste," se débrouilla-t-il pour dire à Heero qui le fixait, vaguement curieux. 

Les yeux de Heero brillèrent d'humour contenu, et Wufei lui jeta un regard mauvais, hésitant à tirer tout bonnement la langue à l'autre adolescent. 

"Quoi que tu sois en train de penser, Yuy, n'essaye même pas de le dire tout haut," gronda-t-il, amusé malgré tout. 

L'autre garçon renifla d'un air moqueur, et le dévisagea, comme s'il mesurait la capacité de contre-attaque du garçon au cheveux noirs s'il n'obéissait pas- et comme s'il ne trouvait pas grand-chose à craindre- mais finalement il hocha la tête, le coin de ses lèvres à peine tourné vers le haut en un début de sourire moqueur.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine. 

+

Duo les attendait, debout près de la table. Ils s'arrêtèrent par réflexe; il les regardait tous les deux si bizarrement... jetant un coup d'œil à Heero, puis à Wufei, puis encore à Heero, mordillant pensivement ses lèvres...

Finalement le chinois en eut assez et lui demanda: "Quoi?"

Duo haussa les épaules comme pour dire que ce n'était pas important et leur envoya un étrange petit sourire.

"Oh, c'est juste que je sais pas qui de vous deux a droit au bisou du matin en premier, c'est tout..." lâcha-t-il en tirant un bout de langue. 

Heero cligna des yeux, Wufei rougit. Un bisou du matin? C'était si puéril... 

C'était quelque chose qui se faisait, entre petits amis ou amants. 

Et comme à chaque fois que la pensée lui était venue depuis son réveil, Wufei se retrouva à bloquer. 

Heero observa son amant, pensif. Duo était en train de plaisanter avec eux pour dissiper la tension entre les deux asiatiques, vrai, mais Heero pouvait sentir de la nervosité en dessous... A sa manière, il était en train de demander les règles. Y avait-il une hiérarchie dans l'ordre avec lequel il les embrassait? Heero se sentirait-il jaloux si Duo embrassait Wufei en premier? Wufei se sentirait-il abandonné si c'était le contraire?

Le japonais haussa les épaules.

"Embrasse Wufei. J'en ai déjà eu pas mal, je peux attendre encore un peu," ajouta-t-il, s'asseyant à sa place à table et empoignant sa tasse de café avec détermination. 

Wufei se sentit idiot. Il avait quelque peu cru qu'en tant que petit ami senior de Duo, Heero était censé avoir son tour en premier. S'il y avait une chose que Wufei ne voulait pas, c'était le rendre jaloux. Heero partageait remarquablement facilement, surtout quand on considérait son passé, vide de toute sorte d'amour, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas se sentir seul et abandonné. Et quand... SI il décidait qu'il en avait assez de cet arrangement bizarre, il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Wufei que Duo le choisirait, même s'il aimait Wufei aussi. Ils avaient été ensemble beaucoup plus longtemps, alors qu'il avait seulement été l'ami de Duo. Ce serait moins difficile de retourner aux anciennes relations.

Puis, Duo l'approcha, silencieux sur ses pieds nus, et posa un doigt sous son menton pour le faire le regarder en face. Wufei sursauta. Il avait été perdu dans ses pensées et ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher. 

Et pour être proches, ils étaient proches. Nez à nez, même. 

Duo lui lança un grand sourire, puis glissa une main sous sa queue de cheval et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Au lieu de tirer avantage de la chaleur et de la souplesse de ses lèvres, Wufei ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour vérifier si Heero était en train de regarder. Il ne regardait pas, grâce aux dieux. Wufei rendit son baiser à Duo.

Duo le relâcha avec un sourire radieux et dansa jusqu'à la chaise de Heero, se drapant en travers de ses épaules. 

"Tu as été patient, bon garçon," plaisanta-t-il, frôlant de son nez l'oreille qui pointait hors des cheveux en bataille de son amant. 

Heero tourna la tête et mordit le bras de Duo.

"OUILLE! Animal!" protesta le garçon aux yeux mauves. 

Heero agrippa sa natte et l'utilisa pour le guider sur son côté et le forcer à se pencher vers lui, jusqu'à ce que Duo soit à une bonne distance pour l'embrasser. Et puis il l'embrassa, et pas qu'un peu. 

"Mmm... Déjà violenté de si bonne heure le matin, la journée va être bonne!" commenta Duo, léchant ses lèvres avec approbation. 

"Assieds-toi et mange," répondit Heero, donnant une claque à son postérieur. 

"Oui chéri," répondit Duo d'une voix faussement soumise. 

"Tu devras être ferme avec lui, Wufei, je ne veux pas qu'il vienne te demander quand je lui refuse quelque chose... Si tu lui donnes le bout de ton doigt il te prendra le bras entier. Les esclaves comme lui ne laissent pas passer la plus légère opportunité pour oublier les règles."

Wufei cligna des yeux et fixa le japonais, qui, assis à sa place, mangeait tranquillement comme si ce qu'il avait dit ne sortait pas du tout de l'ordinaire.

"Désolé, maître, je serai un bon esclave, je le jure," dit Duo, sa tête baissée avec modestie, mais ses yeux brillant d'amusement sous ses mèches. 

Oh. Une blague. Eh bien, s'ils plaisantaient comme ça entre eux, il se devait de plaisanter avec eux quand il y était invité, n'est-ce pas?

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai ferme," répondit Wufei d'une voix qu'il espérait suffisamment sévère.

"Oh, crotte, deux mâles excessivement dominant pour un petit moi tout seul..."

"Tu es insolent, esclave," répliqua Wufei, donnant une légère tape à son bras. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas passé une limite qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais Duo prit seulement l'air timide et embarrassé. Il était toujours en train de plaisanter. 

"Je vous demande pardon, Ô Grand Maître Wu."

Wufei eut un sourire en coin. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander une seconde s'ils avaient ce genre de relations au lit, mais ... Duo n'était pas capable d'avoir l'air soumis si sa vie en dépendait. Etre l'esclave de quelqu'un pour de vrai... nooon. Pas possible. 

"Comment se fait-il qu'il soit Grand Maître et que je sois seulement Maître?" demanda Yuy. 

"Favoritisme?"

"Tu fais juste le lèche-bottes, espérant qu'il ne se méfiera pas de toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..." 

"Vous me connaissez si bien, Maître," lâcha Duo en papillotant des cils, le reste de son expression totalement sérieuse. "Hé, donne-moi le café, Wu."

"C'est Grand Maître Wu pour toi," répondit-il, lui envoyant un regard faussement mauvais. 

"Tu veux pas m'voir à genoux pour t'embrasser les pieds non plus?" renifla Duo, lui tirant la langue d'un air suggestif.

Ils eurent tous un petit ricanement à l'idée. 

Bon sang, c'était bon, Chang le sentait revenir, le rythme de leur habituelles plaisanteries, les répliques acides, les jeux de mots, exactement aussi bon que ça avait été quand ils avaient juste été amis. Wufei se sentait bien plus à l'aise soudainement. 

Le chinois se caressa pensivement le menton, comme s'il considérait la proposition. "Je sais pas, être soumis te va bien..."

"Ah ouais?" challengea le garçon à la natte, ses yeux brillant de malice. 

"Les enfants, pas de bagarres dans la cuisine," demanda Heero d'une voix sévère. 

"Oui maman."

"C'est maître pour toi," répliqua Heero du tac au tac. 

Duo se mit à rire.

"Ok, je laisse tomber... Je vais pas avoir le dernier mot aujourd'hui, puisque vous vous liguez contre moi."

"Comment on pourrait gagner si on faisait pas ça, te connaissant?" demanda Wufei flegmatiquement . Duo fit la grimace et décida de ne pas répondre. Ils finirent le repas dans un silence confortable, échangeant de petits sourires amusés de temps en temps.

+

Une fois fini, Heero débarrassa pendant que Duo rangeait la nourriture. Wufei les observa. Ils agissaient d'une manière si synchrone qu'ils ne se retrouvaient pratiquement jamais dans le chemin de l'autre. Il se sentit inutile mais ne voulait pas les planter là sans avertissement comme il l'aurait fait si ça avait été une matinée ordinaire... enfin, une matinée avant La Nuit. Maintenant il avait le sentiment que sa vie ne serait plus ce qu'il avait considéré comme normal pour un bon moment. Enfin, de toute manière, il ne voulait pas les abandonner là.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils le regardèrent puis échangèrent un regard qui en disait des tonnes. Wufei se demanda s'il arriverait jamais à avoir ce degré de complicité avec Duo. 

"J'ai des réparations à faire sur Deathscythe, quelqu'un veut venir au hangar avec moi?" demanda Duo. 

C'était à une demi-heure dans les bois en ligne droite, et aucun d'entre eux n'aurait essayé la ligne droite à cause du terrain, qui rendait un tel trajet bien trop difficile. La voie facile décrivait de longues courbes ennuyeuses, mais au moins on n'arrivait pas avec les vêtements en lambeaux et les genoux en sang. Et il n'y avait pas moyen d'aller là bas en voiture ou en moto. Habituellement, quand ils prenaient la peine d'aller là-bas, ils restaient la journée, puisque le trajet était si long. C'était logique que Duo ne veuille pas être seul là bas si longtemps.

"J'ai un rendez-vous avec un contact," Wufei s'excusa, réellement désolé. 

"J'ai besoin d'attende des renseignements ici même," ajouta Heero, jetant un regard d'excuse à Duo. Tristement, il avait besoin d'utiliser la connexion Internet de la maison, utiliser son Gundam était trop risqué et s'il avait à sacrifier quelque chose pour ne pas se faire prendre il préférait encore que ce soit une vieille maison, facilement réparée et qui ne manquerait à personne en cas de totale annihilation par les forces d'OZ. 

Le garçon à la natte soupira. "Je vous verrai ce soir alors..."

Il agrippa Heero par le cou et lui donna un petit baiser sur la mâchoire, puis s'approcha de Wufei et lui fit un smack sur le nez, lui lançant un clin d'œil. Puis il prit le sandwich qu'il s'était fait plus tôt et une bouteille d'eau, et disparut dans l'escalier pour prendre son sac à dos. Heero et Wufei échangèrent un coup d'œil, puis haussèrent les épaules et partirent vaquer à leurs occupations.

"A plus tard," lança Heero en quittant la pièce.

"...A plus tard," répondit l'autre asiatique, sa voix pensive.

Heero se demanda s'il avait des arrière-pensées lui aussi. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Les mecs? J'ai une question."

Heero et Wufei jetèrent un coup d'œil à Duo qui se tenait debout entre eux, poings sur les hanches, face au lit qu'ils avaient utilisé la veille.

"Comment diable est-ce qu'on a réussi à tenir tous les trois dans CA?"

Wufei considéra le lit, qui était il faut bien le dire relativement étroit.

"C'est une bonne question, tu sais," commenta-t-il, hochant la tête d'un air pensif. 

Duo renifla d'un air dégoûté. 

"Avec beaucoup de crédit sur la santé future de nos colonnes vertébrales," répondit Heero avec dérision, faisant une grimace comme il étirait des muscles qui protestaient encore de la nuit précédente. 

Wufei renifla, Duo ricana. 

"Y a pas moyen que je dorme dans ce lit avec vous encore une fois. C'était sympa, mais une nuit à rêver que j'étais une sardine dans sa petite boîte, c'est assez pour moi."

Wufei baissa les yeux sur le plancher, se mordillant la lèvre. 

"Je pourrais..."

Il n'eut même pas le temps de proposer qu'il les laisse dormir tous les deux dans leur lit et retourne dans le sien. Duo venait de lui balancer un tas de couvertures et de draps à Heero, et était en train de lui charger les bras avec les coussins avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver sa voix. Le chinois cligna des yeux par-dessus sa brassée.

"...Duo?"

"Duo, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda calmement Yuy.

"Tu verras!!"

Il était en train de tirer le matelas sur le sol. Il atterrit avec un bruit sourd, en plein sur son pied, mais ça ne ralentit pas la tornade Maxwell une seconde. Le garçon à la natte redressa le matelas sur un côté et se mit à le traîner à travers la pièce. Il eut quelques problèmes pour le manœuvrer dans le couloir, mais réussit finalement à tourner le coin, et se remit à le tirer vers l'escalier avec une énergie renouvelée. Les deux asiatiques le suivirent, échangeant des regards confus. 

"Wu? Tu pourrais aller dans le salon et tirer la petite table avec le téléphone vers l'autre côté de la pièce s'il te plaît? Et fous tes oreillers sur le canapé, aussi."

Déconcerté, Wufei obéit. C'était toujours intéressant de suivre les moments d'inspiration de Duo, de toute manière. Enfin, la plupart du temps. Quand il n'était pas la cible des dites inspirations.

Après avoir balancé sa brassée de coussins sur le canapé, il tira la petite table aussi loin que possible de l'escalier. S'il avait interprété les idées de Duo correctement, le matelas allait descendre les escalier sous peu. Dieux, mais ce truc était moche, avec ses pattes de lion tordues et le petit napperon brodé. Ca ne serait pas une grosse perte s'il le laissait dans le passage. 

"OK!!" avertit-il. 

Le matelas dévala l'escalier sur la tranche, puis s'écrasa sur le sol une fois libéré des murs de la cage d'escalier. Duo descendit les marches en bondissant derrière lui, et le traîna avec enthousiasme entre le canapé bas et la cheminée. Il dépassa Heero en courant, toujours bondissant allègrement, et ils purent entendre ses pieds gifler le plancher et une porte s'ouvrir avec un bang. Une minute plus tard, le matelas de Wufei suivait le même chemin. 

"Maxwell..."

"C'est pas une super idée? Va chercher ton oreiller, Wu-love, on doit rendre ça aussi confortable que possible!"

Le chinois sursauta. Wu-love? Et Duo n'avait même pas semblé réaliser qu'il lui avait donné ce petit nom...

Il avait un petit nom. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir ennuyé ou tout fondant à l'intérieur; se sentir fondre n'était pas très approprié pour un jeune homme sérieux comme lui... Mais c'était quand même ce qu'il ressentait, alors tant pis. 

Wu-love. 

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre.

+

"Je pourrais vraiment apprendre à aimer ça," soupira Duo avec contentement. 

Il s'étira et se laissa tomber à plat sur le dos, ses bras croisés derrière la tête. Le canapé, bas et mou, fournissait un repose-tête très confortable et pile à la bonne hauteur, et les deux matelas entassés entre lui et la cheminée étaient tellement recouverts de couettes et de coussins qu'ils avaient plus l'air d'un nid que d'une quelconque sorte de literie à usage humain. Près de leurs pieds, le feu dansait joyeusement dans les profondeurs de la cheminée, pas assez proche pour brûler, juste assez pour les réchauffer agréablement. 

Assis en tailleur à sa droite, Wufei fixait du regard les profondeurs orangées, l'air hypnotisé. Les flammes illuminaient sa peau de tons chauds, et ses yeux sombres semblaient plus doux. Des mèches s'étaient échappées de sa queue de cheval, encadrant son visage, effaçant la dureté habituelle de ses traits. Son genou frôlait la hanche de Duo, et le garçon à la natte eut envie de ronronner. C'était si parfait. Encore plus parfait quand il regardait à gauche, parce qu'à gauche, il y avait Heero, appuyé contre le canapé, ses yeux à demi-fermés, ses mains reposant sur son ventre, somnolant, assez proche pour que Duo puisse sentir sa chaleur contre son flanc. Mrrowr.

Enfin, ce serait mieux s'il ne savait pas trop bien que Wufei ne s'allongeait pas pour apprécier le confort parce qu'il était trop tendu pour oser. Duo ne pouvait pas voir ça parce que le mec avec le contrôle de son langage corporel, mais il pouvait quand même le sentir. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi faire pour les faire se relaxer en présence de l'autre, mais il était en train d'y réfléchir. 

Heero était volontairement en train de se montrer décontracté pour prouver qu'il acceptait que Wufei soit si proche dans une situation intime, mais le pilote chinois n'était pas encore sûr que c'était vrai. Il agissait d'une manière circonspecte, vérifiant toujours les réactions de Heero à ses propres actes pour voir s'il n'avait pas dépassé une limite. Duo espérait qu'il finirait par accepter qu'il était là pour y rester et qu'il avait autant que l'autre garçon le droit d'être dans cette relation. Mais d'une certaine manière ce n'était pas vrai. Parce que si Heero n'avait rien proposé, ladite relation n'aurait jamais commencé. Et si Heero décidait de changer d'avis, tout s'effondrerait. Wufei savait que Duo n'était pas un problème, parce qu'il savait que le garçon à la natte les aimait tout autant l'un que l'autre, mais Heero le tolérait tout au plus, comme quelqu'un qui devait être tolérer pour faire plaisir à son amant, rien d'autre.

Enfin, c'était ce que le chinois pensait. L'américain avait surpris, et avant même qu'il n'avoue à Heero ses sentiments pour Wufei, un drôle de regard amusé, un poil condescendant, et bizarrement affectueux quand les deux asiatiques avaient juste eu un désaccord et que Wufei tournait les talons pour partir, avec agacement s'il avait perdu et avec fierté s'il avait gagné. Heero aimait bien Wufei, Duo le savait. Bon, comment il l'aimait bien était une autre histoire. Aucun moyen de savoir si c'était de l'amitié, ou un sentiment fraternel, ou une bizarre rivalité... 

Bon sang. Il était trop tard et il avait travaillé trop dur aujourd'hui pour penser à ça. Temps d'aller au lit. Son cerveau lui donnait l'impression de flotter dans de l'anesthésiant, un signe sûr qu'il devait se reposer d'urgence.

Combattant l'assoupissement, il se releva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Wufei et s'attirant un regard confus de Heero. 

"J'veux dormir."

Et avant que l'un d'entre eux puisse lui demander ce qui l'en empêchait, il avait agrippé le cou de Wufei et était retombé sur le dos, entraînant le garçon aux cheveux noirs après lui. 

"Hé!!" protesta Wufei. 

"Tu dors aussi. J'ai besoin de câlins pour m'endormir, d'abord," ajouta-t-il, faisant une moue volontairement puérile. Le Chinois eut un petit rire, même s'il se sentait quand même mal à l'aise.

Duo se pelotonna contre le flanc de Wufei, l'enlaçant d'un bras autour du torse, puis jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Heero les observait, impénétrable.

"T'attends quoi?" demanda Duo, faussement ennuyé. Il indiqua d'un mouvement du menton que Heero était censé se rapprocher, puis, comme il n'obéissait pas assez vite, le garçon à la natte roula sur le dos, agrippa le bras de Heero, l'enroula autour de son torse, puis se retourna pour se blottir contre Wufei encore une fois, forçant le Japonais à se presser contre son dos en cuillère.

Duo eut un soupir de bien-être. "Pas moyen que je dorme encore une seule fois tout seul," prévint-t-il ses petits amis, sa voix étouffée par l'épaule de Wufei. Heero eut un petit rire et se rapprocha, moulant son torse contre le dos de Duo. 

Wow. Le meilleur des deux mondes. Sa tête sur une épaule forte, ses bras autour d'un ventre musclé, et un corps dur serré contre son dos en même temps. Le paradis. 

"Pas moyen..." répéta le garçon à la natte, sentant le sommeil l'envahir. 

+ 

Wufei soupira, se relaxant lentement dans l'étreinte. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à être si intime, à avoir le droit d'être si intime, avec le garçon dont il avait été amoureux pendant si longtemps. Et ça faisait un bail depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait ne serait-ce que fait la bise à quelqu'un. 

Sa mère avait arrêté de le câliner à six ans environ, et son père ne l'avait jamais fait du tout. Et puis il y eut Meiran, qui était censée être sa femme, mais avec qui il n'avait même pas partagé un lit. Ils étaient censés le faire, et ils avaient eu beaucoup de disputes à propos de la ligne invisible à ne pas dépasser, mais au final il était juste allé dormir ailleurs... pour se rendre compte par la suite qu'elle avait fait pareil. Le seul contact qu'il avait eu avec elle était pendant leurs bagarres. Et ces quelques rares rencontres après leurs plus intenses bagarres, qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler faire l'amour. S'accoupler probablement, ou quelque chose du genre. Même là, le contact n'avait rien eu de tendre. 

Dans une famille d'origine et de culture chinoises, on ne s'embrasse pas, on ne se serre pas dans les bras. On s'incline, on hoche la tête. On ne touche pas. Jamais. Quel choc ça avait été pour lui la première fois où Duo s'était jeté sur lui après une bataille, la seconde fois seulement où ils avaient combattu côte à côte. Il l'avait repoussé violemment, se retenant de le frapper uniquement parce que le garçon à la natte n'avait pas eu l'intention d'attaquer ou de se moquer, qu'il avait juste relâché un peu de l'excitation de la bataille qu'il sentait toujours courir dans ses veines. Piqué au vif par le rejet, Duo avait décidé de faire son but personnel de serrer Wufei dans ses bras à chaque occasion, pour le relaxer. Après quelque temps, Wufei avait découvert que Maxwell était sans doute la personne la plus têtue de la galaxie, et avait juste arrêté d'essayer d'échapper aux étreintes qui lui étaient infligées, attendant patiemment que Duo le relâche. Au bout d'un moment, il s'était même rendu compte qu'il aimait ça.

Après encore un autre moment, il avait réalisé qu'il aimerait que ça aille un peu plus loin. Plus de contact, pour plus longtemps, peut-être une sorte d'étreinte différente aussi, une plus intime. Totalement stupéfait par la réalisation, il avait évité Duo pendant de longues semaines, essayant de comprendre cette étrange attirance. Et puis il avait admis pour lui-même ce qu'il ressentait, avait accepté le fait que oui, il voulait Duo _comme ça_. Mais c'était déjà trop tard; Duo s'était casé avec Heero. Le garçon à la natte le serrait toujours dans ses bras dès qu'il avait l'occasion, mais Wufei retourna juste à son ancienne manière de supporter les étreintes, raide et distant, comptant les secondes, s'interdisant de trop apprécier le contact. Maxwell était à Yuy à partir de maintenant. Chasse gardée. 

Pas comme si le garçon enthousiaste pouvait apprécier quelqu'un de sarcastique, de froid et de hautain d'une quelconque manière à part une très étrange sorte d'ami.

Une mèche couleur de miel glissa contre sa joue, lui chatouillant le nez. Wufei leva une main et prit la mèche entre ses doigts, laissant les doux cheveux glisser entre ses doigts rugueux. Duo marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct et sa main glissa le long du ventre de Wufei. Le garçon aux yeux noirs soupira en silence, un petit sourire aux lèvres. 

Cette étreinte-ci n'était définitivement pas du genre de celles auxquelles on soumet ses amis. 

Suivant une impulsion, il se tourna sur le côté pour presser son torse contre celui de Duo, glissant un bras autour de son torse pour rendre l'étreinte. 

Et se figea. 

Il avait frôlé le bras de Heero. Surpris, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Duo, et vit deux yeux bleu sombre le regardant. Il retira son bras, le laissant retomber sur sa propre hanche, mais le bras de Duo autour de sa taille ne rendait pas cette position confortable. Il pensa à le plier pour poser sa main sur son épaule mais le contact réveillerait probablement l'adolescent. 

Bon sang. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre ses bras autour de la taille de Duo lui aussi? pensa-t-il avec agacement. Juste parce que le bras de Heero était déjà là... Il y avait assez de place pour deux. Il devrait juste le poser plus haut, voilà tout. 

Il glissa un bras autour du torse de Duo avec précautions, bêtement honteux parce qu'il savait que Heero était réveillé, et le regardait. Mais le garçon à la natte était son petit ami aussi, maintenant, il avait le droit de le prendre dans ses bras! Ennuyé envers lui-même autant qu'envers Heero, il ferma les yeux, nichant sa main juste sous la natte de Duo.

+

Heero soupira. Sa propre main était fermée autour de la natte de Duo, seulement deux replis plus haut. Il pensa à la lâcher, sachant que si Wufei bougeait la main ils se toucheraient, mais finalement ne le fit pas. S'il bougeait maintenant, Wufei le sentirait et saurait qu'ils avaient failli être en contact de toute manière. Et puis ils passaient la nuit dans le même lit, bien sûr qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver en contact! Et puis il n'avait pas la peste. Ils avaient même passé la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre la veille, alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si intimidé aujourd'hui. C'était stupide. 

Il ferma les yeux lui aussi, embrassant doucement la nuque de Duo, son rituel avant de dormir, et imagina un temps où Wufei et lui se sentiraient assez confortables en la présence de l'autre qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin d'avoir peur d'entrer en contact. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero fut réveillé par l'odeur de café et de pain grillé. 

__

'Bon sang, comment il fait?' se demanda-t-il quand il réalisa que Duo s'était échappé d'entre les deux asiatiques sans même les réveiller. Une chose difficile à faire quand on considérait qu'il avait été pris en sandwich entre eux deux, leurs bras encerclant son corps...

... oh. Oups. 

Le bras de Wufei reposait sur la hanche de Heero, le poignet de Heero frôlant le torse du Chinois. Le garçon aux cheveux en bataille poussa un juron. Comment était-il censé de désengager sans réveiller l'autre? Il se figea, embarrassé, indécis, incapable de trouver un moyen. 

+

Deux yeux noirs s'ouvrirent lentement. Et puis s'agrandirent quand la figure qui l'accueillit se révéla ne pas être celle qu'il avait attendu. 

Heero avait l'air aussi embarrassé que lui. Merde. Il se figea pendant une seconde, puis souleva son bras, se rendant compte avec honte l'endroit où il reposait. Et dire que pendant une seconde, avant d'être entièrement réveillé, il avait apprécié le contact, pensant que c'était Duo... Merde merde merde!

+

"C'est tellement érotique de vous voir tous les deux comme ça... Face à face et vous frôlant à peine. Miam. Je devrais prendre une photo..."

Les deux asiatiques sautèrent hors du lit plus vite que s'il avait été en feu, écarlates. Plié de rire sur le dos du canapé, Duo essuyait les larmes de rire qui lui montaient aux yeux, un doigt pointé sur eux. 

"Vous devriez voir vos têtes!!"

"Toi..." grogna Yuy, avançant d'un air menaçant. Wufei l'imita de l'autre côté, coupant la retraite à Duo. 

"Eep!"

__

'Mission accomplie,' pensa Duo tout en reculant devant les deux garçons furibonds. _'Ils se prennent plus la tête parce qu'ils se sont réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre... Maintenant, comment est-ce que je m'en sors vivant!?'_


	2. Chapitre Deux

****

La Corde Raide, Chapitre 02

Auteur: Asuka Kureru (asukasama@ifrance.com**)**

Site: 

****

Série: Gundam Wing 

Warnings: Yaoi, romance, sap, triangle amoureux, ménage à trois, beaucoup de lime et un lemon dans la suite. 

Couple (trio?) : 1+**2**+**5, 1**x**2**x**5**x**2**x**1 et diverses combinaisons ^__^ **

Disclaimer: Ils partagent bien eux, on peut pas faire pareil? ;_;

Merci à Meanne77 pour la relecture et correction ^____^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ce nouveau film a l'air intéressant, t'en penses quoi, Heero?"

Le Japonais pivota sur sa chaise pour regarder son petit ami. Duo était étalé sur le canapé derrière lui, un magazine dans les mains, et lisait soigneusement les annonces. Il faisait ça depuis que Heero avait commencé à travailler sur son ordinateur portable, deux heures auparavant. Duo s'assit et tendit le journal à Heero, lui montrant l'article qu'il était en train de lire. 

Le Japonais jeta un coup d'œil aux photos; beaucoup d'action et quelques pratiquants d'arts martiaux ici et là, tous plutôt pas moches et avec des costumes très distinctifs. Heero se dit que c'était probablement ce film live tiré d'un jeu vidéo que Duo avait adoré la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été dans une ville assez grande pour avoir une salle d'arcades. 

Bon, ok, d'accord, Heero avait aimé jouer aussi, même si pas mal des attaques N'étaient vraiment pas crédibles.

Ils avaient explosé les records. Ça avait été distrayant, surtout le soulagement sur la figure du directeur quand ils lui avaient dit qu'ils ne reviendraient pas. Ils avaient totalement dévalisé son magasin. 

"Hmm... A partir d'un jeu, hein? Je ne sais pas si ça vaut vraiment la peine, mais au moins ça ne devrait pas être trop horrible, vue la liste des acteurs et le réalisateur," commenta-t-il sans s'engager à rien.

"Ouais, c'est vrai que d'habitude les films tirés d'un jeu puent, mais celui-là a l'air d'être un peu mieux ... Et j'adore les héros et l'histoire de toute manière. Et y a cet acteur que t'aimes bien, tu sais, le seul que t'as pas critiqué l'autre fois parce que c'était le seul qui avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait dans un combat ... Dis? dis? dis?" 

Joueur, Duo s'étala sur le dos, sa tête pendant du bord du canapé, sa tresse tombant sur le sol, et lui envoya son meilleur regard de chiot battu. Heero renifla.

"Je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous, maître, s'il vous plaît, j'ai été sage pendant ma dernière mission, je pourrais avoir droit à une seule petite récompense? sioupléé..." 

Heero grommela, mais ses yeux brillaient d'amusement. Dans cette position, son amant semblait inviter les baisers ... et ça faisait un bail que Duo et lui n'étaient pas sortis ensemble ... 

...Mais il avait du travail à faire, se rappela-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son écran, où les nouvelles données clignotaient régulièrement, attendant qu'il leur accorde son attention. Heero soupira. 

"J'ai du travail à faire aujourd'hui. J'ai reçu plein de nouvelles informations sur les nouvelles bases construites en Australie et en Inde ..." 

"Oh..." 

Duo ne prit pas un air triste pour que Heero se sente mal de lui refuser ça, mais c'était juste. Il savait que le travail de Heero était important, plus important qu'un rencard. Les choses étaient calmes pour le moment, et il s'était autorisé à se relaxer un peu, mais la guerre n'était pas finie pour autant, et beaucoup de guérilleros avaient besoin de la supervision et des informations de Heero pour faire coïncider leurs efforts. 

Il soupira. Dommage pour le rendez-vous amoureux qu'il avait eu en tête, mais après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient dû remettre ça à plus tard pour le bien de leur cause.

"On fera ça plus tard alors ..." dit-il, essayant d'avoir l'air joyeux mais réussissant seulement à avoir l'air déçu. 

"Le film ne sera plus là ..." lui fit remarquer Heero en se retournant à regret pour se remettre à taper. 

"Ouais, je sais, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre?" soupira le garçon à la natte. 

"Tu peux emmener Wufei," suggéra Heero d'un ton détaché. 

L'idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis la seconde où il s'était rappelé qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir, mais il n'avait pas osé en parler avant. C'était stupide de sa part, après tout il était celui qui avait proposé qu'ils essayent ce ménage à trois, mais... Il craignait, stupidement, que s'ils allaient s'amuser ensemble, sans lui, ils ... se lieraient, l'excluant de leurs distractions, et qu'ils verraient des choses ensemble, s'amuseraient ensemble, et que quand ils reviendraient, quelquefois ils parleraient de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas parce qu'il n'avait pas été là, qu'ils auraient des plaisanteries qu'il ne comprendrait pas, et qu'ils ne réaliseraient même pas qu'ils l'excluaient... Aussi longtemps qu'ils restaient dans la maison, avec lui, il pouvait voir ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble, même s'il ne participait pas, et savoir où ils en étaient dans leur relation, ce qui se passait entre eux. 

Mais c'était si stupide de ressentir ça. Wufei ne serait jamais au courant de tant de choses qui s'étaient passées entre Duo et Heero, tous les deux auraient toujours des plaisanteries privées et des moments de compréhension où Wufei se sentirait exclu. Ça se passait toujours ainsi dès que deux personnes se fréquentaient, même d'une manière non romantique. Il y avait des choses que Heero et Wufei avaient partagé que Duo ignorait ... Il y avait même des choses qu'il avait partagées avec Trowa dont personne ne savait rien. 

Il n'allait pas être jaloux de chacune des personnes que Duo avait connues et à qui il avait parlé. Il n'avait pas été si demandeur, si possessif quand ils s'étaient casés, alors pourquoi maintenant? De toute manière, essayer d'avoir une relation fusionnelle avec Duo ne ferait que tuer leur amour par suffocation. 

Duo était en train de réfléchir à l'idée. "J'ai même pas pensé à ça," admit-il.

Heero se sentit honteux de se sentir mieux. 

"... Ouais, c'est une bonne idée!... Ça te dérange pas?" demanda Duo, hésitant entre un sourire heureux et une expression plus pleine de compassion. 

"C'est moi qui te l'ai proposé, est-ce que je l'aurais fait si ça me dérangeait? Wufei est ton petit ami aussi, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas sortir avec lui de temps en temps?"

Duo rougit soudainement, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres. "Wufei est mon petit ami aussi ..." répéta-t-il. "J'sais pas pourquoi, quand j'entends ça j'ai envie de rebondir sur le canapé comme un gosse de cinq ans et hurler à la lune ou quelque chose comme ça!" admit le garçon à la natte avec gêne. 

Heero rit, amusé de l'honnêteté brutale de son amant. 

"Ouais, t'as raison, Fei et moi on devrait sortir ensemble! Je vais lui demander!!" décida le garçon, se relevant d'un bond. "T'es sûr que tu veux pas venir? Tu peux, tu sais..." ajouta-t-il, un peu plus doucement, jetant un regard plein de tendresse à son amant. "J'aimerais bien qu'on sorte ensemble tous les trois un jour ..."

"Pas cette fois, Duo, j'ai du travail," répondit Heero. "En plus ça ne serait pas juste pour Wufei s'il ne pouvait jamais t'avoir pour lui tout seul de temps en temps. Peut-être un autre jour?"

"Peut-être? Sûrement, ouais! Travaille pas trop dur, ok?" lui sourit-il, déjà en train de bondir vers la porte. 

"Ne fais pas trop de bêtises," lança Heero après lui avant de se retourner vers son ordinateur.

Duo s'arrêta à la porte, se retourna pour le regarder, et puis en deux grands pas, se retrouva derrière sa chaise. Heero n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour lui faire face, cependant, et il fut pris par surprise quand les bras de son amant entourèrent ses épaules.

"Je voudrais pas oublier ça," chuchota Duo, son souffle caressant le cou de Heero. Il embrassa sa joue et lui serra l'épaule, puis déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres quand Heero se retourna pour le regarder. 

"Je t'aime," murmura-t-il, sa voix intense, le regardant droit dans les yeux. 

Et deux secondes plus tard, le Japonais était tout seul dans la pièce, et il entendait Duo courir dans le couloir et jaillir de la porte de derrière, appelant Wufei d'une voix joyeuse.

Heero se caressa la joue, lentement, savourant pour de trop brèves secondes l'envol des papillons dans sa poitrine. 

Son ordinateur le rappela à l'ordre d'un bip péremptoire, et Heero reporta son attention sur lui, chassant les sentiments contradictoires que cette discussion avait éveillés. Assez perdu de temps avec des mignonneries. Il était temps de se remettre au travail. 

+

Quand il sortit de la maison à la recherche de son dernier petit ami en date, Duo se sentait toujours un peu bizarre à propos de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Heero. Le Japonais et lui avaient été ensemble si longtemps que maintenant, sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ... Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir comme s'il était en train de tromper son amant avec son meilleur ami. 

Wow, il allait sortir avec son meilleur ami. Ça faisait bizarre. Mais Wufei l'aimait et il aimait Wufei, alors ça serait probablement ok, une fois qu'ils seraient habitués... Peut-être qu'ils n'auraient même pas besoin de tellement modifier leur relation, juste de réaliser qu'ils avaient le droit de devenir plus intimes sur un plan physique. En tant qu'amis ils étaient déjà très proches. 

Il espérait qu'il pourrait garder Wufei comme ami même quand ils seraient amants. Il appréciait tellement ces discussions, ces débats qu'ils avaient, quelquefois pendant des heures ...

Duo s'arrêta à l'entrée du garage et fouilla du regard la pièce sombre. Wufei était en train de vérifier sa moto, et avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Il y avait une trace noire sur sa joue. Duo avait envie de la lécher, même si en y réfléchissant bien elle avait probablement un goût immonde. 

"Hey," appela-t-il à voix basse.

Wufei leva les yeux et lui lança un petit sourire avant de retourner au bout de métal qu'il était en train de revisser. 

"Attends une seconde... Ok. Que voulais-tu?" demanda-t-il, s'essuyant les mains avec un chiffon. 

"T'es vraiment occupé avec ta moto? Je veux dire, est-ce que j'ai la moindre chance de te convaincre de faire autre chose?"

Wufei cligna des yeux et se releva, et Duo lui tendit la main pour l'aider, main qu'il prit après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Duo le tira vers le haut, un peu trop fort. Ils se retrouvèrent poitrine contre poitrine, leurs nez se frôlant.

... ok, vue la manière dont les yeux de l'Américain brillaient d'amusement, ça n'avait pas été un accident. Wufei sentit ses joues chauffer et fronça les sourcils pour le dissimuler, espérant que les yeux de Duo n'étaient pas encore habitués au manque de lumière.

"Ça dépend avec quoi tu essayes de m'appâter, je suppose..."

Duo glissa un bras autour de son cou, désinvolte, et le guida vers la porte. Wufei se sentit rougir encore un peu plus. Bon sang! Oui, Duo était collé contre son flanc et pendu à son cou d'une manière possessive. Et alors? ... Ok, ok, c'était agréable. Génial même. Mais quand même, était-il obligé de changer de couleur comme ça? 

"Y a un nouveau film que je veux voir, mais je veux pas y aller tout seul. C'est un film d'action avec des vrais pratiquants d'arts martiaux comme acteurs, ça te dit?"

Un film? Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été voir un film ensemble.

"Hmm. Je ne sais pas ... Je n'ai plus beaucoup d'argent personnel, tout est parti dans le puit sans fond qu'est la maintenance de ma moto. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est des acomptes surveillés par OZ, et j'essaye de ne pas trop m'en servir pour le moment."

"Idiot! Tu sais pas que pour un rencard c'est celui qui invite qui paye?" répliqua le garçon à la natte avec un grand sourire. 

Wufei sursauta et jeta un regard étonné à son compagnon.

"Un rencard...?"

"Ouais, idiot... Toi, moi, un film ... Quand on est ensemble, on est censé sortir ensemble de temps en temps tu sais," ricana Duo, appréciant la surprise totale de son petit copain. C'était une gâterie rare de voir Chang Wufei incertain pendant plus de quelques secondes.

"Oh. Heu." Il toussa dans sa main, poliment, jetant des coups d'œil nerveux de tous côtés.

"T'avais oublié qu'on pouvait, hein? T'inquiètes, moi aussi... Pour être franc, c'est Heero qui me l'a rappelé," ajouta Duo avec un regard d'excuse gêné. "J'aurais dû me rappeler de te sortir, mais je suis toujours pas habitué..."

Wufei décida de ne pas lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas un chien. "Je ne suis pas habitué non plus, Duo, ce n'est pas un problème, on a juste besoin d'un peu de temps," le rassura Wufei. Il lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne se sentait pas blessé que ce soit Heero et pas lui qui ait pensé à ça. C'était prévenant de la part de l'autre Asiatique... Et touchant de la part de Duo d'être franc, alors que d'oublier de mentionner l'intervention de leur partenaire aurait fait une meilleure impression. C'était paradoxal, supposait Wufei, mais après tout, la rigoureuse droiture morale de Duo était l'une des choses qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux. 

"Alors, on y va?"

"Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. Je m'attends à ce que tu payes la nourriture et les boissons," ajouta-t-il, pince-sans-rire.

"Nourriture? Tu veux dire, genre pop-corn et bonbons? J'aurais jamais cru que c'était ton genre, Wu..." Duo secoua la tête, surpris. 

"C'est parce que devenir accro à ce genre de nourriture est le meilleur moyen de m'assurer de ne jamais avoir assez d'argent pour ma moto," répondit l'autre adolescent, la voix légèrement moqueuse. "Je t'ai dit que c'était mauvais pour la santé, d'accord, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas ça."

"Oh, alors c'est toi qui pioches dans mon stock!"

"Qui, moi?" demanda l'Asiatique, le visage parfaitement sérieux. Il n'eut pas le moins du monde l'air coupable quand il prit ses jambes à son cou sans avertissement et se rua vers la maison, abandonnant Duo. 

"WUFEI!!! REVIENS ICI!!!"

+

Duo ne rattrapa pas Wufei avant que le Chinois n'arrive à son ex-chambre, et même là c'était surtout parce qu'il ne courait plus. Il était penché sur un tiroir et fouillait dedans. Le garçon à la natte bondit sur son dos, le faisant chanceler et manquer de s'écraser le nez sur la commode. 

"Ooouf!! DUO!!"

"C'est ce que tu mérites pour avoir pioché dans ma réserve!!" proclama Duo, frottant ses phalanges sur le crâne de l'autre.

Wufei recula vers le lit et se laissa tomber sur le dos, écrasant Duo sous son poids, puis s'éloigna d'une roulade quand l'autre garçon, surpris, le relâcha. Calmement, il retourna au tiroir ouvert et recommença à le fouiller, aussi calme que si rien ne s'était passé. 

"T'es pas drôle..."

"Arrête de me faire des yeux de chien battu, je ne suis même pas en train de te regarder," conseilla le garçon d'un ton légèrement hautain.

Duo éclata de rire. 

"Mon petit ami le devin!!"

Wufei rit doucement, ne sursautant même pas, pour une fois, en entendant Duo l'appeler son petit ami. 

"Le voilà," dit-il finalement, extirpant un sac à dos du tiroir. Il agrippa son revolver et deux barrettes de munitions et les cacha à l'intérieur avant de trouver un K-way , au cas où il se mettrait à pleuvoir.

"Va chercher tes affaires, il me reste de la place."

"Je garde mon flingue sur moi," le prévint Duo.

"Bien sûr," répondit l'adolescent. "De quoi a-t-on besoin à part ça?"

"Hmm. De l'eau."

"Je vais à la cuisine, va chercher le programme pour qu'on sache l'heure de la prochaine séance," suggéra le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Ils se séparèrent puis se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, où Wufei était en train de ranger la bouteille d'eau et un paquet de biscuits dans son sac, plus le K-way de Duo et des lunettes de soleil que Duo voulait embarquer parce qu'elles avaient l'air classe. 

"Y a une séance dans deux heures," annonça Duo, s'appuyant sur son épaule pour lui montrer le magazine. "On peut passer à travers les bois pour atteindre l'arrêt de bus, j'ai vu d'autres ados là-bas de temps en temps, les habitués du trajet nous remarqueraient sans doute pas trop."

"Ça me va."

Duo bondit vers le living room. "Heero! On s'en va!" appela-t-il, bondissant sur le garçon qui travaillait et embrassant son cou bruyamment. "Essaye de prendre une pause de temps en temps, ok lover?" ajouta-t-il, sa voix s'abaissant à un murmure affectueux.

"Ok," répondit Heero sur le même ton. 

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Wufei, qui se tenait debout vers la porte et ne les regardait délibérément pas, afin de leur laisser leur intimité.

"Empêche-le de se fourrer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou... enfin, essaye au moins," lui lança Heero avec ironie. Duo grogna, se sentant offensé par le commentaire. 

"Je vais pas TOUJOURS me fourrer dans les ennuis!!!"

"Bien sûr que non, très cher..." agréa Heero d'un ton bien trop apaisant pour être sincère. 

"...les ennuis ont juste cette mauvaise habitude de te sauter au cou sans prévenir," continua Wufei.

"Haha. Très mignon. Comment ça se fait que vous vous entendez seulement quand vous vous foutez de ma gueule? Wu, on y va avant que vous décidiez de vous liguer contre moi encore une fois."

Ils sortirent de la maison, et Heero put les voir s'éloigner pendant un moment avant qu'ils ne disparaissent derrière les arbres. Ils étaient en train de parler avec animation, de rire même, et il n'avait jamais vu Wufei si insouciant, et Duo n'avait pas été aussi radieux depuis un long moment. 

__

'Je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort encore une fois,' se renfrogna Heero avant de retourner à son travail. 

Pendant un moment il fut incapable de se concentrer, trop d'images s'étaient amassées dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait fait cette proposition à Wufei, des images de son incrédulité et de son sincère bouleversement quand Heero lui avait posé la question, des images de Duo et du Chinois, se souriant sans autre raison que le fait qu'ils étaient heureux d'y être enfin autorisés, des images...

... qui lui faisaient mal d'une certaine manière, parce que Duo était tendre et affectueux comme toujours avec lui, mais avec Wufei, il était... Toujours ébloui. Toujours fasciné. Toujours amoureux... 

C'était juste la nouveauté, il en était sûr. Duo n'agissait pas comme s'il préférait l'un d'entre eux. C'était juste que Wufei et lui était toujours en Lune de Miel. Une fois que ça se calmerait, il était sûr qu'il n'aurait plus cette impression. 

Il repoussa ces pensées, les enterrant aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait, et s'absorba totalement dans les données inscrites sur son écran.

Après tout, avec le travail qu'il avait à faire, il finirait probablement juste avant qu'ils ne reviennent. 

Inconsciemment, il se mit à travailler plus vite, comme si ça allait les faire revenir plus vite eux aussi. 

+

La promenade dans les bois était agréable. Des taches de lumière dansaient sur le vert des feuilles, et des oiseaux chantaient joyeusement dans les branches. Le sentier, quoique un peu inégal, était facile à suivre. Ils parlèrent un peu, puis marchèrent côte à côte en silence, appréciant le moment pleinement. Tous deux se sentaient étrangement ravis quand la main de Duo frôlait celle de Wufei, ou l'épaule de Wufei celle de Duo. 

Ce n'était plus des papillons que Duo avait dans l'estomac. C'étaient des putains d'oiseaux nichant juste sous son cœur, et ils étaient en train d'essayer de se frayer un passage vers la liberté à travers son estomac, le bec en premier. Wufei et lui avaient fait ça avant, marcher ensemble dans les bois, mais ça ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet-là. Et franchement, se sentir d'humeur aussi romantique l'agaçait un peu. Il se donnait l'impression d'être une héroïne de roman à l'eau de rose. 

Se secouant pour se libérer de sa transe, il jeta un coup d'œil au garçon aux cheveux noirs... et le surprit en train de le regarder, une expression étrange sur le visage.

"A quoi tu penses, Wu?"

"A rien," marmonna l'autre, rougissant légèrement. 

Duo dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas demander pourquoi il rougissait. Wufei était étrangement mignon quand il était embarrassé... Mais le lui dire en face l'enverrait probablement dormir dehors. Il prit sa main et entremêla leurs doigts, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué.

Au début ce fut bizarre de marcher en tenant la main de quelqu'un qui n'était pas Heero. Celle de Wufei était plus étroite, avec des doigts plus longs, presque nerveux, même si sa paume était aussi rugueuse que celle de l'autre Asiatique. Ses cals n'étaient pas à la même place, quelques-uns étaient dus à un flingue ou aux contrôles de son Gundam comme les leurs, mais quelques autres venaient de sa pratique du sabre. Il ne marchait pas de la même manière non plus, ne roulait pas autant des épaules, donnait l'impression de couler comme de l'eau d'un pas à l'autre... Sans doute la pratique des arts martiaux. Mais Duo s'adapta aux différences. C'était étrange de s'habituer à une autre synchronisation, une autre manière de marcher avec quelqu'un, se dit-il. Mais facile aussi. Comme s'il avait été né pour synchroniser avec eux deux... Argh. Il était encore en train de romantiser la situation. 

__

'Je me donne l'impression d'être une écolière amoureuse... Ok, je suis amoureux et je suis en âge d'être à l'école, mais quand même. Ça a jamais été mon genre d'être romantique. Je suis un mec, bordel!'

Sans avertissement, il arracha l'élastique de Wufei et partit en courant. Assez avec les mignonneries. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient s'amuser. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero finit de taper son rapport et s'étira. Ça n'avait pas été très difficile, mais monotone et ennuyeux. Juste un tas de choses à compiler. La seule partie intéressante avait été la création d'un programme pour distribuer le rapport en toute sécurité. 

Soupirant, il roula la tête d'une épaule à l'autre avec précaution pour se libérer de la tension. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures il mesurait pleinement le silence qui régnait dans la petite maison. Il n'entendait même pas les bruits de la ville en arrière-plan. Ils étaient perdus si loin dans les bois que s'il voulait entendre quelque chose de la ville, ce devrait probablement être quelque chose de la magnitude d'une bombe nucléaire. C'était une bonne chose la plupart du temps, puisque ça voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient faire du bruit eux-mêmes sans être repérés, mais en ce moment, ça ne l'était pas, car il n'avait plus l'habitude du silence et de la solitude. 

__

'Bon sang,' pensa-t-il quand il lança un regard à l'horloge, _'j'ai travaillé trop vite, ils ne seront pas là avant une heure au moins, peut-être même deux ou trois s'ils s'amusent bien...'_

Duo et Wufei s'amusant ensemble, ce n'était pas dur à imaginer. Wufei était aussi quelqu'un de réservé , mais moins que lui... Et contrairement à lui, Duo n'avait pas dû se démener pendant des mois avant de réussir à le convaincre de se relaxer. Enfin... pas qu'il sache. 

Il décida presque d'aller les rejoindre, mais se rendit compte qu'il serait sans doute un intrus, trop curieux, refusant de les laisser tranquille, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il désirait.

Il se leva et s'étira lentement, se disant que faire un peu d'exercice aiderait. Au lieu de ça, il alla à la fenêtre, repoussant le rideau léger, et laissa son regard dériver pensivement sur le sentier qu'ils avaient emprunté. 

Il se rappela de toutes les fois, au début de leur association, où Duo avait essayé de le forcer à sortir, à faire quelque chose d'autre que des préparations de mission. Il avait dû travailler si longtemps avant que Heero n'abandonne et accepte de l'accompagner dehors, juste parce que ça lui faisait perdre moins de temps de dire oui que de devoir écouter Duo tenter de le convaincre de venir. Il ne s'était pas amusé du tout la première fois, ni la seconde d'ailleurs, ni la troisième. Mais ça avait pris moins de temps pour lui faire apprécier les choses qu'ils faisaient, les films qu'ils allaient voir, les endroits qu'ils visitaient, que ça en avait pris juste pour le faire accepter de sortir. Et il n'y eut presque aucun délai entre le moment où il admit enfin que oui, il s'amusait, et le moment où il proposa une sortie de lui-même.

Mais ensuite il fallut quelques mois avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il avait des sentiments étranges pour Duo. Qu'il pensait trop souvent à lui, qu'il s'inquiétait trop, qu'il essayait trop de le protéger pour que ce soit de la simple amitié, qui était quelque chose qu'il avait déjà du mal à accepter. Il avait lu des tonnes de livres, cherché et cherché sur le net le moindre indice, la moindre explication. Est-ce que des amis étaient censés s'attacher si fort l'un à l'autre? Est-ce que des amis de sexe masculin étaient censés aimer se trouver si proches l'un de l'autre? Se toucher?

Quand à nommer le sentiment en question... 

Pas avant cette mission qui avait failli mal tourner; cette mission où Duo était revenu avec des jours de retard, et boitant bas, et qu'il s'était précipité dehors pour s'assurer que Duo allait bien, soulagé de le voir en vie... et qu'il avait réellement connu la peur, parce que Duo était là, et que ses blessures guériraient, mais que Heero ne savait pas comment soigner la fêlure dans son regard. Il avait semblé brisé à l'intérieur, et c'était la seule chose que Heero n'avait jamais appris à traiter dans ses cours de secourisme. 

Il se souvenait avoir été pour la première fois celui qui poursuivait son partenaire et demandait encore et encore ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'il ressentait, pourquoi il le ressentait, avoir été celui qui cherchait à comprendre. Finalement Duo avait seulement accepté de parler parce que Heero lui avait fait admettre qu'il aurait fait la même chose si les rôles avaient été inversés. 

Il y avait eu des gosses des rues cachés dans cette base, essayant probablement de voler des trucs dans les dépôts, exactement comme il l'avait fait durant son enfance, et il n'avait pas pu stopper l'explosion, n'avait pas pu sauver ces gosses, ces orphelins, ces innocents qui lui rappelaient tellement ce qu'il avait été. 

Heero ne se rappelait même pas clairement ce qu'il s'était passé après que Duo se soit finalement autorisé à pleurer-- il l'avait pris dans ses bras, s'était assis sur le lit, et puis après... il ne se rappelait pas clairement quand ils étaient passé de lui réconfortant Duo à... lui... '_réconfortant' _Duo...

Enfin bon. Ça n'avait pas été comme si Duo avait protesté. Plutôt le contraire. La surprise passée, il lui avait rendu ses baisers avec une passion étonnante, prenant Heero par surprise-- il venait juste de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et avait cru qu'il allait plutôt se prendre un poing dans la figure. 

Le matin suivant, Duo avait toujours l'air triste à propos des enfants, mais plus aussi dévasté. Heero s'était promis d'utiliser cette méthode la prochaine fois que son ami serait triste... et avait finalement réalisé que vouloir faire ce genre de choses pour quelqu'un, ça n'était pas amical du tout. Ça avait été une révélation. 

Le Japonais laissa le rideau retomber, et, avec un soupir, traîna un fauteuil en face de la fenêtre. Il s'assit lourdement, et, pensivement, ses yeux dérivant sur le paysage, continua à laisser ses pensées vagabonder sur son amant et le petit ami de son amant. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ils s'assirent au dernier rang, jetant des coups d'œil nerveux à un autre couple à quelques rangées devant eux qui échangeait des baisers humides et bruyants. Le film n'avait même pas encore commencé, ça promettait. Duo rit de la scène, mais son rire était un poil tremblotant. Le mec avait déjà une main sur la cuisse de sa copine et ils n'essayaient pas de se cacher. Les lumières étaient encore allumées, bon sang. 

"Hé. Pourquoi on fait pas ça aussi?" chuchota Duo à Wufei pour plaisanter. 

Wufei lui jeta un regard noir, visiblement mis mal à l'aise par les exhibitionnistes. "Oui, bien sûr Duo. Allons nous envoyer en l'air sur la grand-place aussi, pendant qu'on y est."

"Bah, ils ont l'air de s'amuser," répondit Duo avec un clin d'œil. 

Si ça avait été une sortie normale entre amis comme ils l'avaient déjà fait deux ou trois fois, Wufei aurait balancé une contre-attaque et ils auraient eu une petite dispute amicale, puis auraient commencé à vanner le couple. Ce n'était pas une sortie normale. Wufei s'en souvint et ses joues virèrent au rouge. 

"... Wu?" demanda Duo, surpris et se sentant un peu mal à l'aise. "... j'ai dit quelque chose...?"

"Ah... Ce n'est rien," répondit le garçon aux yeux noirs, toussant nerveusement.

Ils détournèrent le regard timidement, se jetant des petits coups d'œil nerveux, mais ne se regardant jamais franchement. Duo se demanda ce qui venait de se passer. 

"T'sais, c'est pas parce que c'est un rencard comme eux que je pense qu'on doit agir aussi vulgairement qu'eux," remarqua-t-il, pensant tout du long qu'il ne savait vraiment pas se taire. 

Wufei bafouilla, pris par surprise. 

"Oui, je suppose," accorda-t-il, toussant encore une fois. 

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Duo. L'autre pilote était en train d'étudier ses pieds, ou plus exactement la manière dont les lacets passaient d'un œillet à l'autre. 

"Hey, Duo," marmonna Wufei, lui donnant un petit coup de coude. 

"Hmm?"

"...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Rien," répondit le garçon, confus.

"Non, je veux dire... entre nous. Ne me dis pas que tu ne le sens pas..."

Duo soupira. Ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de l'ignorer. 

"J'sais pas... C'est comme si... Je me sens stupide, parce que t'es mon petit copain maintenant, alors je suis censé agir différemment que quand on était juste amis. Tu réagis pas pareil à certains trucs, et je fais super gaffe à ce que je dis moi aussi. C'est comme si on se connaissait pas du tout et que j'essayais de te faire bonne impression... Ce qui est un peu con, parce que tu me connais déjà."

Wufei hocha la tête, comprenant ce que Duo essayait de dire. C'était comme s'ils avaient recommencé à zéro, effaçant les usages précédemment établis en tant qu'amis, que partenaires. Ce qui était stupide. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de tout effacer et recommencer depuis le départ, juste d'ajouter quelques nouvelles habitudes par-dessus les anciennes. Ils s'étaient aimés longtemps avant de l'admettre; ça ajoutait seulement un niveau à leur relation, ça ne prenait pas la place de tout le reste. 

"C'est vrai. Nous somme les mêmes personnes qu'avant. Je suppose que c'est juste la dimension supplémentaire de nos rapports... Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on sort ensemble qu'on devrait arrêter d'agir comme quand on était amis. Je promets que je ferai plus attention."

Duo hocha la tête. 

"Ok... Alors on agit juste comme des amis, mais des amis qui ont le droit de s'embrasser aussi...?" dit-il, sa voix un peu incertaine.

Wufei rosit un peu, et lança un petit sourire en coin à l'adolescent à la natte. Il sentit la main de Duo glisser sur le repose-bras et frôler la sienne, et l'attrapa mine de rien, entrelaçant leurs doigts. 

"Ça me va. Alors, parlons donc de ces deux néandertaliens actuellement engagés dans un rituel d'accouplement..."

+

"Ben, le film était... Intéressant," toussota Duo.

"Oui, très intéressant," agréa Wufei.

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil, et eurent un sourire en coin. 

"Dis moi la vérité, Duo, tu ne te rappelles pas de la moitié."

"Heuuu..." toussa le garçon. "Et alors, ça fait quoi si je m'en rappelle pas?!" répliqua-t-il, lui jetant un regard faussement défiant. 

"On est venus ici juste pour voir ce film dont tu parlais tant..." remarqua le Chinois.

"Ouais, bah, je regrette pas. Je préfère encore qu'on se roule des pelles plutôt que de regarder un bête film, d'abord."

Wufei se sentit rougir de la franchise de Duo et décida de répliquer vite avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte et ne se moque de sa timidité. 

"On aurait pu s'embrasser n'importe où, pas besoin de payer pour ça..."

"Ah!! Mais ça aurait pas été aussi bien! Tu comprends rien aux traditions de toute manière."

"Oui, eh bien, la prochaine fois on choisira un mauvais film, comme ça tu ne regretteras pas de l'avoir manqué, ok?" 

Duo ricana. 

"Bonne idée pour un rencard, mais quand on veut vraiment voir le film... Et je veux pas y aller tout seul, c'est pas fun... Je sais!! On ira dans la prochaine ville avec Heero plus tard, il voulait le voir aussi. Pas un rencard, juste en amis... Bon je sais que c'est plus loin mais..." 

Wufei eut un reniflement méprisant. 

"Si on fait ça, peut-être que je pourrai voir la moitié de film que j'ai raté, à condition que tu partages ton temps également entre lui et moi..."

"Est-ce que tu veux dire que je suis incapable de résister à l'appel d'un corps mâle musclé pressé contre moi dans le noir?"

"Oui," répondit Wufei du tac au tac. Duo fronça les sourcils et soupira tristement.

"Mince. Et moi qui espérais que tu me faisais confiance aveuglément..."

"Pas une seconde, mon cher, pas une seconde..." répliqua Wufei en lui tapotant l'épaule. 

"J'admets. Je peux pas résister. Mais est-ce que tu peux m'en vouloir?" lâcha le garçon à la natte, se pressant contre Wufei et glissant ses mains sur ses hanches. L'autre adolescent se figea, pris par surprise. 

Wufei était toujours en train de le fixer, son cœur battant la chamade, quand le diabolique pervers agrippa soudainement ses fesses à deux mains et serra avant de s'enfuir en courant, riant aux éclats. 

"MAXWELL!! TU VAS ARRETER DE ME PELOTER, ESPECE DE PERVERS?!!"

+

Ils se promenèrent dans la ville pendant deux heures avant de décider de rentrer. Enfin, Wufei décida de rentrer. Il en avait assez que son postérieur ne cesse de recevoir des caresses, claques et autres pinçons de la part de Duo. Les gens leur jetaient des regards bizarres et ça l'ennuyait un peu. 

"Est-ce que tu fais ça parce que tu as vu que ça m'agaçait ou est-ce que tu as vraiment à ce point envie de te faire mettre? Yuy ne fait pas son job ou quoi?" finit par lâcher le garçon aux yeux noirs après avoir attrapé les doigts de Duo alors qu'ils essayaient de se glisser dans son pantalon. Il se sentit mal pour une seconde d'être grossier et de parler de Heero comme ça, mais Duo ne le prit pas mal et commença à rire. 

"Pas depuis que je suis rentré et que je vous ai trouvés au lit tous les deux, love, mais c'est pas la raison."

"Alors quelle est la raison?" demanda Wufei en soupirant. 

"Qui a dit que _j'ai_ pas envie de _te_ mettre?"

Chang sentit ses joues prendre feu et plutôt que de répondre, il s'éloigna en direction de l'arrêt de bus rapidement.

Surpris, Duo ne le suivit pas tout de suite. Ah, merde. Est-ce qu'il l'avait offensé? Il ne pouvait jamais savoir sur quel sujet le Chinois allait être susceptible, même s'il était beaucoup moins ombrageux qu'il ne l'avait été au début de la guerre. Il partit à sa poursuite, attrapant sa manche et tirant doucement. 

"Wufei..."

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se retourna pour faire face à son petit ami, surpris de son ton. Il avait l'air incertain, presque timide. 

"Quoi?"

"Est-ce que... Est-ce que je t'ai offensé? Je voulais pas, honnêtement... T'es en colère?"

Le Chinois cligna des yeux, réalisant un peu tard que son départ avait été un peu abrupt et qu'il n'avait donné à Duo aucune raison de penser qu'il n'avait pas mal pris ses mots. 

"Non... Je n'étais pas en colère, Duo, juste surpris."

"T'es sûr? Alors pourquoi t'es parti si... vite... oh."

Wufei avait attrapé le poignet de Duo et pressé le dos de sa main contre sa braguette, lui laissant sentir à quel point sa réaction était tout sauf de la colère. Rougissant, jetant des coups d'œil gênés aux alentours, il laissa la main de Duo retomber. 

Pour une fois, Duo était sans voix. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se remettre de son choc, Wufei agrippa son bras et le traîna jusqu'à l'abribus. Il y avait tellement de gens à cet endroit, avec de la chance ça l'empêcherait de poser des questions auxquelles Wufei voulait du temps pour répondre. 

Ils attendirent le bus en silence, ne se tenant pas la main, ne se regardait même pas, mais si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir la chaleur l'un de l'autre contre leur côté. C'était distrayant, la manière dont les passants leur jetaient des coups d'œil qu'ils croyaient discrets, et Duo avait joué avec ça toute la journée, mais maintenant, vu qu'il était en train de réfléchir, il trouvait ça ennuyeux. Plus tôt dans la journée il aurait sans doute embrassé Wufei pour les faire rougir et les forcer à regarder ailleurs. 

Le bus arriva et ils montèrent dedans, Wufei se dirigeant vers l'arrière du véhicule. Duo ne mata même pas ses fesses comme toujours, trop occupé à penser pour tirer avantage de l'angle de vue. 

Wufei s'assit dans le fond, mais Duo ne prit pas place à son côté; il agrippa la barre et se pencha vers lui, les dissimulant aux yeux des autres passagers. 

"Wufei?"

"Oui?" répondit le garçon aux cheveux noirs, levant finalement les yeux pour le regarder. Il y avait des émotions tourbillonnant dans leurs profondeurs, mais elles changeaient trop vite pour que Duo les comprenne. 

"Pourquoi t'as... Tu sais?"

"... C'est stupide, je suppose. C'est juste... Je ne me permettais pas de penser à toi de cette manière, jamais, parce que... Ça n'arriverait jamais. De temps en temps j'y pensais quand même mais la seconde où je reconnaissais mes pensées, c'était un réflexe, j'essayais de me changer les idées. C'est une habitude tellement vieille maintenant que j'ai continué sans même y penser à deux fois."

"A pas penser à moi... Sexuellement?"

".. oui. Enfin, j'ai commencé, depuis qu'on sort ensemble, mais... C'est encore vague, c'est tout. Et ta manie de me tripoter n'arrange pas les choses!" se débrouilla-t-il pour s'exclamer sans hausser la voix. "C'était déjà beaucoup, mais ce que tu as dit..."

Duo toussa pour dissimuler un rire. "Trop précis pour toi, babe?"

"M'appelle pas comme ça!" siffla le Chinois, jetant des coups d'œil derrière Duo pour s'assurer que personne ne faisait attention à eux. "J'aimerais mieux attendre d'être à notre arrêt pour parler de ça, s'il te plaît." 

Le rouge à ses joues était incroyablement mignon. Le garçon à la natte décida que rien que pour ça, il allait lui accorder un répit. 

"Ok, je suppose. Maintenant que je sais que t'es pas en rogne après moi, je peux attendre," ajouta Duo, se laissant tomber dans le siège à côté de Wufei. 

Le reste du trajet se passa aussi normalement que n'importe quel trajet avec Duo, c'est à dire l'adolescent bavardant de tout et rien. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à leur arrêt et descendirent. Ils attendirent que le véhicule disparaisse dans un tournant avant de se glisser entre les buissons pour rejoindre le petit sentier qui allait à leur maison.

"Alors," demanda Duo après quelques minutes de marche dans les bois. "Pourquoi tu as réagi aussi violemment à ma suggestion?"

Wufei soupira et se dit qu'il avait été stupide d'espérer qu'il oublie de demander.

"C'est juste... Je te l'ai dit, je n'avais jamais précisément réfléchi à... devenir ton amant. Des images vagues, des fantasmes, d'accord, mais je n'ai jamais essayé de l'imaginer précisément, parce que je savais que ça n'arriverait jamais de toute manière, alors pourquoi me torturer?"

Duo lui serra la main et Wufei lui sourit, un tout petit sourire à peine visible. 

"...Et puis je suis devenu ton petit ami, et... c'était déjà tellement. Soudainement, j'avais le droit de t'embrasser et de prendre ta main, je n'ai plus à cacher mes sentiments, et c'était déjà tellement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à.. à _plus_."

__

'Mignon', pensa Duo, se jurant de ne jamais le lui dire en face. _'Wufei considère le côté physique de notre relation comme un effet secondaire facultatif... Un bon effet secondaire j'espère, mais quand même.'_

"Est-ce que c'est trop tôt pour toi pour en parler, Wu? Je peux comprendre ça..."

"Non, tu peux en parler, c'est juste que..."

"Je peux pas le faire?"

Wufei rougit encore une fois. "Je n'aime pas l'idée de décider d'une date, d'un horaire. On ne pourrait pas plutôt s'habituer à être ensemble et devenir amants quand le bon moment sera venu?"

Le garçon à la natte rit et embrassa sa joue bruyamment, juste parce qu'il était si mignon, et Chang Wufei mignon, c'était vraiment une rareté.

"Oui, monsieur!" répondit-il. "Mais... J'ai balancé des allusions pas discrètes toute la journée, pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça à celle-là?" demanda-t-il plus sérieusement. 

Le Chinois ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Ce damné rougissement commençait à l'ennuyer. 

"... Trop précis pour toi?"

"Oui... en quelque sorte. C'était juste l'image mentale..."

"De moi en toi?" demanda l'autre garçon brusquement. 

"Duo!!!"

"Pourquoi ça te gêne tellement plus que le reste?" insista Duo. 

"Je... C'est juste... Ne te mets pas en colère, ok?"

Wow. Ça avait l'air d'être sérieux. "Ok."

"C'est juste que... Je ne suis pas un puceau, Duo, tu sais que j'étais marié, mais..."

"Mais?"

"Mais Meiran était une fille!" lâcha Wufei, espérant que ça suffirait comme explication et qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de détailler.

Evidemment Maxwell avait besoin d'être contrariant. "Et?"

"Et même si elle avait un plus mauvais caractère et une plus forte volonté que les miens, au lit ça ne pouvait pas se passer d'une autre manière que moi en elle! Alors..."

"T'as jamais pensé que le contraire était possible avec moi, c'est ça?" demanda Duo d'une voix neutre. 

"Non, jamais..." soupira Wufei, baissant la tête. 

"Etre pénétré par moi te pose un problème, Wufei?" questionna Duo, toujours aussi prudemment neutre. 

"Je... Je... Je suppose que non..." bégaya l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, rougissant. "C'est seulement..."

"Les rares fois où tu as imaginé t'envoyer en l'air avec moi, c'était moi qui jouais le rôle de la meuf?"

"Oui," soupira l'asiatique. "Je réalise que tu n'es pas une femme, je sais que tu es du sexe masculin et tout aussi viril que moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'offenser... Bon sang, tu es même plus macho que Yuy et moi des fois, et ça c'est quelque chose," ajouta-t-il avec un reniflement moqueur. "J'ai juste... pas pensé à ça."

Duo le fixa du regard pendant une longue minute.

"Tu sais Wufei, faire l'amour avec un homme c'est pas pareil que faire l'amour avec une femme. Peut-être que t'aimeras pas."

"Je n'aimerai pas faire l'amour avec toi? Est-ce que tu es cinglé?"

"Chaipas... j'veux dire, j'ai cru que t'étais hétéro si longtemps, et d'habitude je repère ça facilement... Je sais que tu m'aimes, Wufei, je suis pas en train de douter de tes sentiments. Peut-être que tu aimes moi ... mon... âme? ... mais le fait que je suis de sexe mâle va te poser des problèmes... ?"

Wufei rit doucement. "Duo. Je ne suis pas hétéro. Je ne suis pas gay non plus, ni même réellement bisexuel. J'aime les gens forts, moralement et physiquement. Et tu es l'une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse. Ne t'inquiète pas, le désir physique ne sera pas un problème. C'est juste que j'ai stupidement reporté sur toi le seul schéma de... d'accouplement que je connaisse. J'attends avec impatience l'occasion d'en apprendre un autre," ajouta-t-il en chuchotant, se penchant vers Duo pour frôler son cou de ses lèvres. 

Duo frissonna et ferma les yeux, s'appuyant contre lui. 

"Fais gaffe avec ce genre de commentaires, Wu-love, je vais finir par décider que le bon moment est venu," plaisanta-t-il, glissant un bras autour de sa taille pour le presser lui.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis, les yeux toujours grands ouverts, Duo se pencha en avant et frôla les lèvres de Wufei des siennes. Une fois, deux fois. Wufei grogna, ses paupières se fermant à moitié, et sa langue glissa brièvement contre la lèvre de Duo. 

Leurs bouches s'unirent, chaudes, humides, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, dansèrent, approfondirent le baiser aussi loin qu'ils le pouvaient. Et ça continua, un moment d'intimité et de plaisir sans fin. Ils étaient toujours en train de se regarder dans les yeux, se perdant l'un dans l'autre. 

Ils se séparèrent finalement, pas d'un seul coup, mais lentement, échangeant de petits baisers pour prolonger le contact. Les mains de Duo étaient perdues dans les cheveux de Wufei, les détachant lentement pour plonger les doigts dans sa crinière noire. L'Asiatique soupira de bien-être et se pressa contre lui.

"Je sais pourquoi tu as des longs cheveux maintenant, Duo," plaisanta le Chinois.

"Hm-mm?"

"C'est pour encourager les gens à te les caresser," sourit-il. 

Duo était toujours en train de baver devant la manière extraordinaire dont la figure de son petit ami s'illuminait quand il souriait de cette manière tendre et ouverte, quand le garçon aux cheveux noirs glissa soudainement ses mains sur ses fesses et le caressa, le faisant ravaler un gémissement de plaisir surpris... juste avant de les lui pincer. Le temps que Duo sursaute, glapissant de surprise et le Chinois était déjà hors de portée, s'enfuyant en courant.

"WUFEIII!!! REVIENS ICI ET FINIS C'QUE T'AS COMMENCE, BON SANG!!!!"

"La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid!" répliqua Wufei en riant. 


	3. Chapitre Trois

**La Corde Raide– Chapitre 03**

**Auteur: Asuka Kureru Série: Gundam Wing**

**Avertissements: Yaoi, romance, sap, triangle amoureux, ménage à trois, de lime jusqu'à lemon; le POV change.**

**Couple (trio?) : 125, 1x2x5x2x1 et diverses combinaisons**

**Dans ce chapitre: 121, 252 et Lime 1x5x1. 1x2x1 sous-entendu.**

**Disclaimer: Ils partagent bien, eux, on peut pas faire pareil? ;;**

Wufei fut le premier à jaillir hors des buissons, dans la petite cour de la maison. En tant que tel, il eut exactement une second pour saisir, à travers la vitre, l'expression rêveuse, triste et solitaire sur la figure de Heero. Puis le garçon releva la tête vivement et bondit hors de son siège, surpris. Wufei ralentit, étonné d'avoir provoqué une telle réaction de la part de quelqu'un qui était habituellement beaucoup plus conscient de ce qui se passait dans son voisinage. Yuy avait probablement été perdu dans ses pensées ...

Et puis Duo arriva en courant hors du bois et bondit sur son dos, le faisant trébucher en avant et presque piquer du nez. Quand Wufei se redressa, le rideau se balançait en face de la fenêtre vide et Heero ouvrait la porte de derrière, dirigeant un regard faussement agacé vers eux, une main sur sa hanche.

"Vous allez rentrer, ou avez-vous l'intention de faire du camping dans la cour?"

"Ouaiis! On arrive, maman!" lança Duo, resserrant la prise de ses jambes sur la taille de Wufei.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, Duo toujours sur le dos de Wufei et refusant de le lâcher. Il accepta d'en descendre uniquement quand Wufei montra des signes de vouloir l'écraser contre un mur.

"Méchant!" grommela Duo en faisant la moue, agissant d'une manière puérile pour la seule et unique raison qu'il savait que ça agaçait Wufei.

"Je ne suis pas un cheval ... Et si j'entends le mot étalon passer tes lèvres, tu dormiras dans la baignoire."

Duo se mit à rire, lorgnant l'adolescent d'une manière qui montrait qu'il était en train de considérer une réplique à ça. Mais Wufei fronça les sourcils et leva la main d'un air menaçant. Le garçon aux cheveux châtain lui tira la langue et laissa tomber, se tournant vers Heero.

"Hey, 'Ro, t'as fini ton rapport?"

"Oui," répondit le Japonais en haussant les épaules.

Ca aurait dû être évident, disait son expression. S'il n'avait pas fini, il serait toujours en train de travailler.

"Y a longtemps?"

"Non. Dix minutes, peut-être quinze, je ne sais pas," répondit le Japonais, indifférent.

Il mentait bien sûr. Ca faisait au moins une heure et demi qu'il avait pris place à la fenêtre.

Wufei le fixait du regard, pensif, sérieux, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Heero sut qu'il savait qu'il mentait. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais, lui ordonnant silencieusement de ne rien dire. Le garçon aux yeux noirs haussa les épaules imperceptiblement en réponse, comme pour dire que ça n'était pas son problème.

"Tu t'es pas trop emmerdé alors? Bien!" dit Duo, lançant un bras en travers de ses épaules, et embrassant sa joue.

Il savait trop bien qu'il était collant ces derniers temps, surtout avec Heero. Bon sang, même après qu'ils se soient casés, il n'avait pas bisouillé Heero aussi souvent. Mais il n'avait trouvé aucune autre manière de rassurer le Japonais qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner. Heero était altruiste, mais si peu sûr de son importance auprès des personnes qui l'aimaient quelquefois.

Heero retourna dans le living room, son amant toujours appuyé contre lui. Wufei les suivit, Heero lui ayant signalé de venir d'un hochement de tête.

"Non, ça allait," lâcha-t-il en réponse à la question précédente de Duo. "A propos, Wufei, j'aurait besoin que tu revoies le rapport de Trowa et que tu me dises si ta version de votre dernière mission commune a des différences significatives. Oh, et Quatre nous passe le bonjour."

"Ah ouais? Quoi de neuf de leur côté?"

"Ils se cachent, comme nous. Je ne sais pas où. Rien de neuf à part ça. Je suppose qu'il s'ennuyait un peu."

"... Ouais, je parie. M'enfin c'est un peu mort en ce moment," commenta le garçon aux longs cheveux châtain.

Ils lurent l'e-mail de Quatre, chacun souriant sa version d'un sourire amusé. Il avait un mot amical pour chacun d'entre eux. Wufei décida de taper sa réponse dans le même mail que Heero, mais Duo déclina, disant qu'il préférait répondre plus tard quand il aurait le temps, parce que ça allait être un gros mail. Heero et Wufei échangèrent un regard. Duo ne voulait pas qu'ils lisent ce qu'il allait taper, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait parler de leur nouvelle situation avec Quatre. Bah, ça ne les dérangeait pas, ce n'était pas comme si Quatre se permettrait de les juger.

Au beau milieu de toutes ces très sérieuses considérations, l'estomac de Duo se mit à gronder, les prenant par surprise.

Heero eut un sourire ironique et Wufei secoua la tête, affligé. Duo n'avait pas arrêté de se bâfrer pendant leur sortie.

"Z'avez faim, les gars?" demanda le garçon à la natte d'un air embarrassé.

"Pas encore, mais je pourrais manger," répondit Heero, qui n'avait presque rien mangé à midi et rien du tout depuis.

"Je suppose que puisque vous allez répondre à Quatre, je peux faire la cuisine... Fuyez pendant qu'il en est encore temps!!" s'exclama-t-il en prenant une pose dramatique.

Il disparut dans la cuisine, trop conscient du silence emprunté qui était tombé sur le living room entre ses deux petits amis. Ca ne semblait pas très sage de les laisser seuls tous les deux. Mais ils étaient matures, responsables... Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient s'arracher la tête. Non, ce n'était pas ce qui le faisait grimacer; c'était qu'ils étaient toujours aussi prudents l'un avec l'autre, craignant d'offenser, d'être offensés, d'être celui qui mettrait fin à leur étrange numéro d'équilibristes sans filet.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas sage de les laisser seuls, mais il ne pouvait pas toujours jouer les états tampons. Il ne pouvait pas, et ne voulait pas. Ce n'était pas sain pour leur relation de le mettre en point focal comme ça, de faire passer toute la communication et toutes les tensions par lui; il savait qu'il finirait par craquer.

Ils avaient besoin d'apprendre à communiquer, comme Wufei et lui l'avaient réalisé pendant leur rendez-vous amoureux, comme Heero et lui le faisaient maintenant depuis si longtemps, ils avaient besoin de dépasser leurs craintes et de parler de ce qui était réellement important. Et ils ne le feraient pas aussi longtemps qu'il était là, parce qu'ils faisaient toujours plus attention à lui, à ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, à ce qu'ils voulaient lui dire, qu'à ce qu'ils avaient besoin de se dire mutuellement.

Cette relation était tellement plus fragile qu'une relation normale. Quand il y avait un problème, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser couler. Ils devaient établir une fondation dont la solidité résisterait à toutes les épreuves.

Il se sentait mal de les abandonner ensemble, réellement. Mais c'était nécessaire.

Il espéra que Quatre serait capable de le conseiller un peu... Une fois qu'il aura dépassé la surprise. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si l'arabe allait être dégoûté, il était au courant des sentiments de Duo pour les deux asiatiques et il n'avait jamais rien dit.

Enfin, si, juste une chose.

'Si on calcule tous les risques, aucun de nous cinq n'a probablement plus d'un an à vivre. Si tu peux trouver quelque chose de bon au milieu des horreurs de la guerre, vas-y. Tu n'as rien à perdre... Vous méritez d'être heureux, même pour un court instant. Et même si tu penses que tu ne devrais pas,' avait-il ajouté en touchant la croix pendue à son cou,_ 'ne crois-tu pas que toutes les personnes que tu as tuées compteront plus en enfer que le fait que tu as eu le cœur assez grand pour y accueillir deux personnes encore plus seules que toi?'_

Il avait taclé Quatre après cette tirade, soulagé, heureux, embarrassé par leur petite discussion à cœur ouvert et voulant mettre fin à cette discussion franchement trop efféminée pour lui.

Ce n'était pas une absolution, pas vraiment. Mais de savoir que les personnes qui comptaient pour lui ne désapprouvaient pas de son amour anormal... Ca avait été presque aussi bon qu'une absolution. Et bien que l'idée de la mort d'un de ses amants soit intolérable dans son esprit, il avait bien souvent pensé à la sienne. Heero et Wufei pourraient au moins se soutenir dans leur deuil si Duo...

Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça maintenant. Il se comportait comme si leur destin tout entier se jouait sur un petit moment tous seuls dans le salon. Ils n'étaient pas si différents des autres couples. Ils avaient le droit à un certain nombre d'erreurs avant de devoir laisser tomber. Ca n'était pas si important s'il n'était pas toujours avec eux.

Sifflotant résolument, le garçon à la natte commença à choisir les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin pour produire quelque chose de mangeable.

Les deux Asiatiques échangèrent un regard. Heero se tenait debout près de la table, un pas derrière Wufei qui était assis à l'ordinateur. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'apprêtait à taper sa réponse.

"...Wufei...?"

"Oui?" répondit le Chinois, fronçant légèrement les sourcils à cause de la manière étrange dont Heero avait prononcé son nom. Il se retourna et regarda l'autre adolescent.

"... Ne lui dis pas... à propos de...Tu sais," murmura Heero, tourné vers la fenêtre pour éviter de le regarder.

"Je n'en avais pas l'intention," répondit le Chinois, hautain, ennuyé que l'autre garçon croie qu'il allait rapporter à Duo, surtout quelque chose comme ça.

Il vit que Heero était en train de regarder fixement le sol, juste une trace d'incertitude derrière son habituelle expression impassible.

"Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète..." murmura-t-il.

"Je ne vais pas lui dire," répéta Wufei, cette fois plus compréhensif. "Je "

Heero leva la tête et le fixa pour une longue minute.

"Tu faisais pareil, n'est-ce pas? Avant que tu sois avec nous," lâcha le garçon aux cheveux courts avec une soudaine certitude.

Wufei haussa les épaules. C'était embarrassant d'admettre qu'il avait été si enamouré qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'attendre à la fenêtre quand ils partaient tous les deux, se torturant avec des visions de Duo et son petit ami riant, se serrant dans leurs bras, s'embrassant. Perdus dans leur petit monde où il n'y avait de place que pour deux.

Et maintenant Heero ressentait la même chose. Se sentait... exclu. Oublié.

Wufei ressentit un pincement de douleur à l'idée. A cause de lui Yuy croyait à moitié qu'il était remplacé dans le cœur de Duo. Et l'homme ne protestait toujours pas contre la présence de Wufei dans la vie de son amant, il pouvait le voir au fond de ses yeux si bleus. Ils étaient toujours tolérants, pas une touche d'hostilité envers Wufei en eux. Juste un peu d'agacement, un peu de méfiance peut-être. Mais pas d'hostilité. Pas de rejet. Parce que Duo l'aimait, lui, Wufei, et Heero voulait juste que Duo soit heureux.

Il ressentait un mélange d'admiration et de honte quand il y pensait. Et de la gratitude, pour le présent altruiste qu'il avait donné aux deux garçons aux cheveux longs. De l'admiration qu'il soit capable d'aller si loin, qu'il accepte de laisser à son amant une occasion d'être avec quelqu'un qu'il pourrait, peut-être, apprendre à aimer plus que lui... pas que Wufei pensait que ça arriverait jamais, qu'un jour Duo en préférerait un, mais c'était toujours une possibilité que le Japonais devait avoir envisagée. De la honte, parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il aurait fait la même chose... Non, il le savait, maintenant plus que jamais, qu'il n'aurait pas fait pareil. Wufei n'aurait jamais intervenu dans un couple fidèle, et Heero et Duo l'étaient... Mais s'il avait su d'avance que Yuy avait lui aussi été intéressé par Duo et que Duo pouvait le choisir lui tout autant que l'autre Asiatique, il se serait battu pour être choisi. Mais il était sûr que Heero l'aurait probablement juste testé pour savoir à quel point il était dévoué à Duo, et se serait laissé repousser dans le décor, parce que, Wufei le sentait sans trop savoir pourquoi, il croyait que ce serait mieux pour Duo s'ils ne se battaient pas pour lui...

...Il pouvait voir que c'était altruiste, et il avait toujours su que Heero Yuy était le plus altruiste des pilotes de Gundam Pilots, à l'exception de Quatre peut-être, parce qu'il était le seul à n'avoir rien à gagner pour lui-même dans cette guerre, et rien à venger, ce qui avait été la première raison de Wufei. Mais c'était aussi un indice, quelque part, que le Japonais ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il était quelqu'un de si intéressant que ça, qu'entre une relation avec lui et une relation avec Wufei, il ne serait pas le meilleur choix. Il aimait Duo et savait que Duo l'aimait, mais ... Si Duo voulait vraiment partir, il n'essayerait pas de le retenir. Il le laisserait juste aller, s'assurant seulement que Duo sache qu'il l'attendrait s'il changeait d'avis.

Wufei se sentit honteux. Etait-ce de l'amour, de savoir que lui-même se battrait de tout son être pour garder Duo, alors que Heero était prêt à le laisser aller s'il le désirait, ou était-ce de la possessivité?

Mais d'un autre côté, était-ce réellement juste un amour altruiste, ou était-ce aussi un manque de confiance en soi?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait une haute opinion de l'autre Asiatique. Très haute. L'homme redéfinissait le mot honneur. Wufei ne voulait pas le voir blessé s'il pouvait l'empêcher.

"Est-ce que... vous vous êtes bien amusés?" demanda Heero, essayant dur de rendre sa voix distraite. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'être trop curieux ou suspicieux, juste celle d'un ami posant une question polie.

Wufei se sentit mal à l'aise quand il répondit que tout s'était très bien passé.

Ils se turent, et Wufei tapa sa réponse à Quatre, heureux de la distraction, puis se leva pour laisser Heero mettre en route le programme qui allait livrer le message. Le Japonais ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir, se penchant juste par dessus la chaise pour taper deux trois mots et puis éteignit l'ordinateur. Quand il se retourna, il fut surpris de voir que Wufei était toujours là.

"Ecoute, Yuy, je voulais te parler de quelque chose."

"Ouais?"

Les joues de Wufei rosissaient légèrement, mais il paraissait sérieux et déterminé, aussi Heero décida-t-il de ne pas faire de commentaire.

"Tu te souviens de... La Nuit?"

Heero renifla. Même sans le voir écrit, il savait que Wufei avait mis des majuscules au mot.. _'LA'_ nuit.

"Comment pourrais-je oublier...?" répondit-il, arquant un sourcil sardonique.

"Tu te rappelles de nos expériences alors," répliqua Wufei, son ton plus coupant qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention.

Heero cligna des yeux, puis sentit sa figure se réchauffer. Il se souvenait, aucun problème. Il hocha la tête, vaguement embarrassé.

"On a besoin de dire à Duo ce qui s'est passé. Les baisers, je veux dire. Je comprends pourquoi on ne lui en a pas parlé au début, parce qu'il aurait pu mal comprendre..."

"Mal comprendre?" demanda Heero, relevant un sourcil surpris, se demandant s'il devait se sentir agacé. Ils s'étaient embrassé, ça avait été diablement agréable. Il ne voyait pas ce que Duo aurait pu comprendre de travers.

"Que nous avions des sentiments l'un pour l'autre aussi fort, voire même plus, que ceux que nous avons pour lui," répondit le Chinois, ennuyé de devoir expliquer. "A ce moment ça aurait été très mauvais de lui laisser croire ça... Mais maintenant, on devrait le lui dire. Je n'aime pas le lui cacher, même si ça n'est pas si important maintenant. Je ne veux pas lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Imagine comment il réagira s'il le découvre d'une manière ou d'une autre..."

"Tu as raison," grogna Heero. "Si on ne lui dit pas il va penser qu'on avait une bonne raison de le cacher, et là..."

"C'est d'accord alors?"

Heero hocha la tête. Et puis il rit, un peu, tendu.

"C'est étrange..."

"Qu'est-ce qui est étrange?"

"Tu te rappelles comment c'était cette nuit-là?"

Chang rougit.

Heero rougissait aussi, légèrement. "C'est exactement ce que je veux dire," lâcha-t-il d'un ton prétendument indifférent, pointant vers les joues de Wufei puis les siennes.

"Tu veux dire quoi?" demanda Wufei avec un regard défiant.

Pas perturbé, Heero lui rendit son regard. "Ca a l'air si étrange maintenant de penser qu'on s'est embrassés comme ça... et encore plus étrange qu'on ait aimé ça. Maintenant je ne peux même pas m'imaginer avec toi comme ça, et pourtant c'est déjà arrivé avant. C'est bizarre."

Wufei grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible dans sa barbe qui sonnait comme un juron.

"J'essayais d'oublier," remarqua-t-il. "C'est très embarrassant, tu sais."

Tristement pour lui, il avait la tête baissée et manqua donc le soudain éclat diabolique qui passa dans les yeux d'un bleu profond de Heero, traces d'un côté sale gosse de sa personnalité que Duo n'avait réussi à déterrer qu'après des mois d'effort, mais qui, maintenant qu'elle était dévoilée, apparaissait régulièrement et sans avertissement. En conséquence, le pauvre Chinois n'était totalement pas prêt à le sentir se pencher vers lui, sa bouche frôlant son oreille.

"Qu'est-ce qui était si embarrassant? Mon érection, ou la tienne?"

"Yuy!!!" s'exclama le garçon, choqué, sautant en arrière avec les yeux grands ouverts. "Tu te sens bien?" demanda-t-il avec suspicion, essayant de refouler le rougissement qui allait de son front à son cou.

"Désolé," dit le garçon, n'ayant pas l'air désolé du tout. "Mais tu dois admettre que c'est bizarre qu'on ne pense même plus l'un à l'autre de cette manière, quand on était si... enfin, tu t'en souviens. Maintenant je ne comprends même pas comment j'ai trouvé le courage de t'attirer dans mon lit, encore moins comment on s'est retrouvés à s'embrasser..." Heero secoua la tête, l'air honnêtement confus.

"Peut-être parce que tu étais bien décidé à me séduire pour que je me case avec vous deux, et que j'étais trop surpris pour penser à ce qu'on était vraiment en train de faire," répondit Wufei avec un reniflement, détournant le regard pour cacher au moins partiellement son rougissement.

"Mais quand même... Je me demande... Est-ce que ça marche toujours...?"

Wufei ouvrait sa bouche pour demander de quoi il parlait quand il le regarda. Et puis il rougit... plus qu'avant.

"...Toi aussi?" se força-t-il à demander. Il venait de réaliser qu'il s'était demandé si la manière dont il avait réagi à Heero ce soir là avait été un accident. Ca le gênait toujours d'avoir eu son corps réagir d'une telle manière avec quelqu'un d'autre que Duo.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ils se fixèrent pendant une minute, et puis Heero hocha la tête et fit un pas vers lui.

Ils étaient tous les deux indépendants et toujours prêts à prendre le contrôle, mais l'un avec l'autre, ça ne marchait pas vraiment. C'était presque intimidant, aucun des deux ne savait vraiment pourquoi. Timidement, ils s'approchèrent. Il y eut quelques faux départs avant même le premier contact, et pour un moment après ce contact, aucun des deux ne fit grand-chose. Heero commença à vaguement boucher les lèvres, mais il était tendu et ça le gênait de se demander ce que Wufei pouvait bien en penser, aussi il ne fit au final pas grand-chose, et pas si bien que ça.

"Ca ne marche pas," annonça Wufei après un moment. Il détourna le regard, intensément embarrassé. Ca avait été très stupide. Maintenant il allait être encore plus gêné en présence de Yuy qu'avant.

Heero se mordilla la lèvre pensivement. "Tu as raison. Je me sens bien trop tendu pour m'y mettre sérieusement, et on ne peut rien prouver dans un sens ou dan l'autre si on sursaute à la plus petite provocation."

"Désolé si l'idée de t'embrasser me rend nerveux," rétorqua Wufei, plaisantant seulement à moitié. "C'est juste que tu n'es pas Duo..."

Il fit un pas de côté pour contourner Heero et aller à la cuisine, pensant que c'était mieux d'avorter l'expérience. Ca n'avait pas l'air de marcher du tout.

"Hé.."

"Oui, Yu... Heero?"

Il devait penser intime, in-ti-me. Le gars était l'amant de son amant, mis à part devenir son amant à lui aussi, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment devenir plus intimes qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à l'appeler par son nom de famille. Il savait qu'il continuait juste de le faire parce que c'était sa manière de garder ses distance même quand ils parlaient de choses importantes. Heero. Pas Yuy; Heero.

"On pourrait essayer de prétendre que l'autre est Duo, tu sais... Juste pour voir?"

Wufei fronça les sourcils pensivement, et laissa ses yeux se fermer à demi. Imaginer d'être en train d'embrasser Duo...

Il leva une main pour frôler la peau de l'autre adolescent. Pas tout à fait le même toucher, le même velours, mais avec un peu d'imagination...

Heero fit un pas en avant, les rapprochant juste assez pour laisser leurs chaleurs corporelles se mélanger, et leva une main avec hésitation pour la poser sur la hanche de Wufei, pressant juste à peine. Il ferma les yeux, repoussant une mèche de cheveux noir corbeau, imaginant la douce, souple soie des cheveux de Duo à la place des cheveux plus raides et plus épais de Wufei, puis se pencha en avant, pressant ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre Asiatique doucement Wufei.

L'approche en douceur, ça n'allait pas marcher, réalisa-t-il tout de suite. Avec les baisers doux, c'était un échange, mais il ne pouvait pas prétendre que Wufei était Duo dans ce cas, parce qu'il connaissait par cœur l'exacte manière dont Duo répondait à ceux-là et il n'y avait pas moyen que n'importe qui d'autre puisse l'imiter. Alors il décida d'utiliser l'approche plus insistante, pressant ses lèvres fermement contre celles de l'autre garçon.

Duo... Être avec Duo...

Wufei fut surpris quand la main de Yuy glissa de sa hanche à son dos, le pressant fermement contre son corps dur. L'autre main du Japonais glissa de la joue de Chang à l'arrière de sa tête, la lui faisant pencher, et avant que Wufei puisse penser à protester, Heero avait envahi sa bouche et l'explorait, insistant, envahissant, presque passionné.

Ok, il ne se débrouillait pas si mal, mais Wufei n'appréciait pas d'être dominé si facilement. Glissant ses deux mains dans les cheveux drus de Yuy pour entrelacer ses doigts derrière son crâne, se donnant ainsi une manière de manœuvrer sa tête, il lui rendit son baiser juste aussi passionnément, essayant de repousser dans sa propre bouche la langue inquisitive, et ainsi de pouvoir explorer un peu à son tour. Il gagna un peu de terrain grâce à l'effet de surprise, mais ensuite Heero se ressaisit et le combattit âprement pour regagne le terrain perdu.

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'aucun des deux puisse toujours imaginer être avec Duo, mais aucun ne semblait s'en soucier.

Wufei gémit quand les doigts de Heero s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux, proche de son crâne, et tirèrent légèrement. Le Japonais essaya d'utiliser le nouvel angle pour embrasser Wufei plus profondément, mais le Chinois n'était pas disposé à être conquis si facilement et lui mordit la langue, pas assez fort pour le couper mais quand même assez pour l'immobiliser. Heero ouvrit ses yeux pour les sentir se perdre au fond de sombres profondeurs d'ébène, brillant, riant, et très visiblement se moquant de lui. Il soutint son regard, sa main pressant leurs corps plus étroitement ensemble. Wufei relâcha sa prise légèrement, juste une seconde, quand il sentit leurs bas-ventres entrer en contact, juste assez longtemps pour que Heero sauve sa langue et abandonne la bouche de Wufei pour commencer à tracer un chemin de baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Le Chinois tira fortement sur ses deux poignées de cheveux pour rediriger la bouche de l'adolescent brun vers la sienne, et écrasa sa bouche de la sienne, sa langue courant sir le palais de l'autre garçon. Heero gémit dans sa bouche, à moitié à cause du plaisir et à moitié parce qu'il voulait se moquer de la combativité de Wufei, et le repoussa contre le mur, sa paume courant le long de l'épine dorsale du garçon aux yeux noirs. Le léger impact les fit se séparer pour une seconde, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

"C'est étrange, tu ne penses pas?" commenta Wufei, sa voix confuse. Ses lèvres étaient enflées et quelques mèches d'ébène tombaient sur son visage.

"Quoi?" demanda Heero sans vraiment l'écouter, juste fasciné par la manière dont ses lèvres, rougies par leurs baisers, bougeaient avec les mots qui les passaient.

"Nous... comme ça. La..."

Sans avertissement, Heero attaqua sa bouche encore une fois et ils poussèrent l'un contre l'autre, mordillant, se frottant. Leurs langues dansèrent l'une contre l'autre, glissantes de salives mixées. Ils se séparèrent brièvement, cette fois pour apprécier les mains s'enfonçant dans leurs cheveux, symétricalement.

"...La passion... Avec Duo c'est passionné aussi, mais ... plus comme si nous étions en train de travailler ensemble pour le plus de plaisir possible, mais quand c'est... toi et moi... c'est comme... hmmm... comme une compétition... Pour voir lequel des deux... peut en donner plus..."

"Tu sais, tu as raison," rit Heero, mordillant l'oreille de Wufei et soufflant dessus alternativement, "mais... 'Fei?"

"Hmmm?"

Le garçon aux yeux bleus lui jeta un sourire moqueur et lécha le bout de son nez, provocateur.

"Ferme-la et embrasse-moi."

Le Chinois lui jeta un regard féroce et attaqua ses lèvres avec une ferveur renouvelée. Il allait le faire SUPPLIER.

Duo se sécha les mains avec un torchon qui traînait sur le comptoir et regarda attentivement ce qu'il avait préparé. Ca avait l'air okay, et ça sentait bon. Pour une fois il était content de ses talents de cuisinier pour autre chose que le petit déjeuner. Il jeta le torchon sur le dos d'une chaise et se dirigea vers le living room, là où les deux autres étaient la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus.

"Les gars? Le dîner est..."

Ils étaient de l'autre côté de la pièce, entre le canapé et une chaise renversée, Heero dos au mur, ses poignets pressés à la hauteur de sa tête par la poigne ferme de Wufei. Pour ce que Wufei faisait, Duo ne voyait que l'arrière de sa tête, mais d'après l'angle et la manière dont Heero était en train de haleter et de se mordre les lèvres, le Chinois était sûrement en train de faire subir quelque chose d'intéressant à son cou. Et ils étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils étaient en train d'essayer de s'insinuer sous la peau de l'autre.

"...oh god..."

Se rendant compte de sa présence, Wufei se retourna d'un bond, horrifié, et Heero sursauta. Quand ils le virent à la porte, le garçon aux cheveux noirs pâlit et le brun rougit violemment. Ils avaient l'air de deux poissons tombés hors du bocal. Duo toussa pour dissimuler le rire nerveux qu'il sentait monter dans sa gorge.

Ils avaient l'air de penser qu'il allait leur flanquer des coups de pied au cul. C'était vrai, il était un peu agacé. Mais pour être franc, le majeur problème de Duo n'était pas de la jalousie, mais le fait qu'il avait chopé une telle trique que ça allait commencer à faire mal si ça durait deux minutes de plus. S'il s'était écouté, il leur aurait sauté dessus pour les baiser contre le mur. Mais les regards coupables qu'ils lui envoyaient étaient si horrifiés, et la manière dont ils évitaient soigneusement de se regarder était plus révélatrice que n'importe quoi: ils n'avaient pas eu l'intention de faire ça. Et ils étaient en train de s'en rappeler.

"Cuisine. Maintenant."

Il n'avait pas assez de voix pour ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Résignés et dociles, ils obéirent, le suivant en silence, l'air d'être prêts à essayer de se faufiler dans le premier trou de souris qu'ils verraient. Ils s'assirent à leurs places habituelles autour de la table ronde, les yeux toujours baissés.

Wufei jeta un coup d'œil à Duo, le vit les observer avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner une explication, puis changea d'avis et la referma, baissant la tête pour se cacher derrière ses cheveux lâchés.

"Bon. Z'êtes bien amusés?"

Heero grimaça, et les épaules de Wufei tombèrent.

"Hé, les gars, regardez-moi."

Ca prit du temps, mais éventuellement ils arrivèrent à relever la tête. Duo attendit patiemment qu'ils le regardent avant de commencer à parler.

"Ca vous dérangerait de m'expliquer?"

"On était... on testait, c'est tout..."

"Un test?" répéta Duo, incrédule. "C'est plutôt naze comme explication, tu sais."

Ils grimacèrent de concert.

"C'est de ma faute," dit Heero soudainement, relevant la tête pour regarder Duo dans les yeux. "Avant que tu ne reviennes de ta mission, quand on a parlé de te partager... Enfin, quand on était en train de perfectionner les détails... On avait parlé de combien ce serait bizarre si l'un d'entre nous devait toujours quitter la pièce quand il voudrait un moment avec toi, et... Juste pour voir si on... si on devait vraiment. Quitter la pièce, je veux dire. Enfin... On a essayé de voir si on pouvait se tolérer pendant des situations intimes, peut-être même se sentir... intéressé. Enfin, c'était davantage que j'ai convaincu Wufei d'essayer."

Wufei renifla, puis déguisa le son moqueur en une toux nerveuse. Le convaincre? Il lui avait roulé la pelle du siècle sans avertissement.

"Je vois," répondit Duo sans rien laisser paraître de ce qu'il en pensait vraiment.

"Et aujourd'hui, on... s'est mis à en reparler. C'est tendu entre nous, on n'est pas à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Et c'est bizarre, parce que pendant un moment, cette nuit-là, on était vraiment proches."

"Alors vous avez vérifié si vous pouviez toujours vous sentir aussi proches."

"Oui..." soupira Heero, baissant les yeux encore une fois. Ca avait l'air si stupide dit comme ça.

"Hé, les gars... Je ne suis pas fâché. Vraiment. Agacé peut-être, parce que vous m'avez jamais dit que vous étiez pas contre expérimenter l'un avec l'autre, parce que j'étais sûr que j'allais devoir trouver une manière de... d'être intime avec l'un de vous sans que l'autre se sente abandonné ou jaloux, mais je suis pas fâché. Ok?"

Ils lui jetèrent un coup d'œil pas très convaincu.

"Comment est-ce que je pourrais être fâché?" dit-il avec un rire malaisé. "C'est le spectacle le plus sexy que j'aie jamais vu. Je suis surpris de pas avoir fait craquer ma braguette vue la vitesse à laquelle j'ai chopé la trique."

Il rit de les voir rougir.

"Juste une chose, les gars."

"Oui?"

"Si jamais il vous prend l'envie d'expérimenter encore une fois, DITES-LE MOI! Je veux pas dire que vous êtes obligés de me demander de participer, vous avez le droit d'essayer ça tous seuls ensemble... Après tout ça la foutrait mal si j'étais jaloux. Quoique je veux pas dire non plus que vous pouvez pas me demander de participer. Ok? C'est plus équitable comme ça. Mais dites-le moi si l'envie vous reprend, si seulement pour que je soie pas totalement pris par surprise quand je vous interromps. Vous en pensez quoi? Nouvelle règle? Vous en parlez avant si vous voulez essayer encore une fois, et vous m'avertissez?"

"... ok pour moi," agréa Heero.

Wufei hocha la tête. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir vraiment essayer d'être " intime" avec l'autre pilote, pas avant un long moment de toute manière. Se faire prendre par Duo l'avait effrayé, surtout par la manière dont le garçon à la natte avait dissimulé ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Il avait été certain que Duo était furieux, si furieux qu'il ne pouvait même pas dire plus de deux mots sans hurler. Ca l'avait terrifié, de savoir que peut-être ils allaient tous les deux se faire virer de la vie de Duo à coups de pied au cul.

"Pendant qu'on est sur le sujet des... ménages à trois. Au lit, je veux dire. Je ne pense pas être prêt pour ça. Je ne suis même pas sûr que je veux ce genre de relations avec Yuy... sans vouloir t'offenser."

"Je ne suis pas offensé," répondit Heero prudemment.

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, oui, je peux... réagir à Yuy... mais je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui saute sur tout ce qu'il aime regarder."

"Tu veux dire que tu me mates?" demanda Heero, stupéfait.

Wufei lui jeta un regard noir pour cacher la manière dont ses joues s'enflammaient. "Comme si j'avais le choix. Si tu ne jouais pas les exhibitionnistes avec tes shorts en spandex..."

"Hé!"

"Si, tu joue les exhibitionnistes, si je n'ai pas le choix de le voir ou non, autant que je l'apprécie!" protesta Wufei.

"Je ne joue pas les exhibitionnistes!"

"Oh, et c'est quoi d'après toi de se promener avec du spandex glué à son corps de la taille à mi-cuisses? N'importe qui peut mesurer ta raie des fesses au centimètre près, Yuy, et quand à ton paquet, je ne veux même pas parler de la manière dont ça l'exhibe! C'est encore plus provoquant que si tu étais nu!"

Heero rougit violemment. "Non mais...!"

Duo explosa de rire, ses épaules secouées d'éclats incontrôlables. Les deux Asiatiques le fixèrent des yeux, leur dispute coupée court.

"...Désolé, les gars, mais on est totalement hors sujet là..."

Wufei toussota, surpris lui-même d'être allé aussi loin juste pour prouver un argument. "Je voulais juste dire que je ne veux pas coucher avec quelqu'un pour qui je ne ressens rien."

Heero baissa les yeux vers la table pensivement. Alors, Wufei ne ressentait rien du tout pour lui... à part peut-être leur étrange amitié-rivalerie? Il se sentait... déçu. Oui, c'était ça. Il n'était pas trop sûr de ce qu'il avait espéré, mais ...

Une main à la peau couleur bronze toucha son poignet, et il releva les yeux.

"Je ne veux pas dire que... je ne t'apprécie pas du tout, Yuy. Mais... c'est assez pour s'embraser de temps en temps, je suppose... mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit assez pour aller jusqu'au bout. Est-ce que tu comprends?"

Les yeux noirs, si profonds de Wufei étaient fixés sur les siens, essayant désespérément de lui faire comprendre quelque chose...

Wufei se sentait attiré par lui, physiquement du moins, mais s'ils se laissaient aller avec ce que leurs hormones leur disaient et couchaient ensemble, il le regretterait ensuite, parce que ça aurait juste été un accouplement animal, pas quelque chose exprimant quoi que ce soit -- et donc sans aucune valeur. Heero ne savait pas si c'était obligé d'être amoureux pour faire l'amour, mais au moins si on voulait que ça soit plus que de la baise, les sentiments devaient être d'une nature plus tendre que de la simple amitié, et pour le moment c'était la seule chose qu'il y avait entre eux, si même on pouvait appeler leur étrange relation faite de respect et de rivalité comme ça.

Le Japonais hocha la tête lentement, montrant qu'il comprenait vraiment.

"Je n'ai jamais eu de relation de quelque sorte que ce soit avant Duo, tu sais..." murmura-t-il en guise d'excuse.

"Je sais, Yuy. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu verra, peu importe ce qui se passe entre toi et moi, on continuera à faire marcher tout ça," dit le Chinois d'une voix basse et intense.

"Ouais..." agréa Duo d'une voix douce. "On communique au moins, et c'est la seule chose vraiment importante. Aussi longtemps qu'on parle des choses qui vont pas, ça ira. Bon, on aura sans doute des accrocs, c'est inévitable, mais c'est pas important, et ça sera pas irréparable. Et si on fait des erreurs... On en parle et on arrange ça. Ok?"

"Oui," répondit Heero avec un petit sourire. "Comme nous deux au début..."

"Exactement comme ça," agréa Duo, lui donnant un large sourire. "P'tain, on s'engueulait bien."

"Vous aviez des problèmes?" demanda Wufei, surpris. Ils avaient paru être en harmonie si complète quand, de retour d'une mission, Duo lui avait dit que Heero et lui étaient ensemble et est-ce que ça le dérangeait? Bien sûr, il avait dit non, que ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais ça n'était pas vrai. Pas pour la raison pour laquelle Duo avait cru que ça poserait problème, alors techniquement ce n'était pas un mensonge. Ils avaient eu l'air si heureux...

"On avait juste des problèmes à se dire ce qu'on voulait vraiment, c'est tout... On a appris à communiquer assez vite. On aura juste à le refaire à trois. On promet qu'on se parlera quand quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Promis," répondirent les deux autres d'une même voix.

"Je promets aussi. A part ça..."

"Oui?"

"Vous m'en devez une pour la séance de roulage de pelles dans le salon."

Les deux Asiatiques clignèrent des yeux et échangèrent un regard confus.

"Vous m'avez donné le choc de ma vie. Et Wufei, t'as frotté contre Heero et j'ai même pas encore conclu avec toi. Je veux une compensation."

"Mais..." bégaya le garçon.

"Pas de mais! T'étais en train de lui mordiller le cou et de te frotter contre lui! Et moi tout ce que j'ai fait c'est de te passer une main à travers ton pantalon, et je suis ton petit ami officiel! Je. Veux. Une. Compensation."

"Okay," accepta Wufei, soupirant. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Hmm... Tu devras faire quelque chose pour moi. Je te dirai quoi quand je saurai ce que je veux. Et Heero, pareil pour toi. Je t'ai pas vu te débattre trop violemment..."

"... ok, ok... " soupira Heero pour le pacifier.

"Hé, maintenant que j'y pense... Qu'est-ce que tu es pour moi?" demanda Wufei à Heero, pensant à l'expression 'petit ami officiel' de Duo.

"Tu veux dire quoi?"

"Eh bien, Duo est mon petit ami. Tu es l'amant de Duo. Mais toi et moi...? Comment je t'appelle? Je ne peux pas juste dire que tu es un ami non plus. Sally est une amie et il n'y a pas moyen que je partage qui que ce soit avec elle!"

Ils ricanèrent tous brièvement, puis redevinrent sérieux.

"...J'ai juste besoin d'un titre, je suppose," répondit le garçon aux cheveux noirs avec un haussement d'épaules.

"... Partenaire?"

"C'est vague..."

"C'est parfait pour une relation toujours en pleine évolution alors," répondit le Japonais, mettant fin à la conversation en commençant à manger. "Bon sang. Une autre règle."

"Heu, ouais?" demanda Duo, arquant un sourcil surpris.

"On attend après le dîner pour les conversations sérieuses."

"Pourquoi?"

"J'ai horreur de manger froid."


End file.
